Tears Through Time
by Botum
Summary: Sonic wants more in life, Shadow wants to leave his past behind him, Amy wants to be accepted. An assignment becomes an adventure of finding answers and dealing with the consequences. Will they be able reach their goal? This takes place in an AU that has a school, but the majority will not be a school fic. Pairings to be determined.
1. Chapter 1: A Rose in the Breeze

**Prologue**

Two blurs clash together with enough intensity to create a small explosion around them. The ground crumbles, electricity crackles, and the wind howls at their ferocity. The two are pushed back from their own power and both are visible as they stand, one a blue hedgehog in a white jacket, the other a black hedgehog in a red jacket. They look at each other, focused and ready to strike at any moment.

The room is a rectangular segment with barren ground and large white walls that tower above. The ceiling open, allowing sunlight and the blue sky to be visible overhead. One metal door stands as both the sole entrance and exit.

"You don't have to hold back against me", the blue hedgehog says, "You won't be able to control that power if you don't train with it". The black hedgehog looks at him and yells, "I won't need it if I get stronger".

Blue shakes his head and relaxes his stance, "It's a part of you and you can't realize your full potential unless you accept yourself".

Black chuckles to himself, "You're beginning to sound like the old man", his stance also relaxes.

Blue panics and looks at his watch, "Speaking of the old man", he says, "Oh crap, I'm late". Blue pats the dust off his sleeves and runs for the door. Black watches him and smiles, "Some things never change", he says as he walks slowly towards the door.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 A Rose in the Breeze**

"I said, I hope the voyage was not too tiresome, Miss Rose" The blonde furred mink driver asks again.

Amy blinked and returned to reality, "Oh not at all" she says with a smile, "I just need to get my land legs". The driver nods and attempts to carry what little luggage his passenger has brought with her, only to find it won't budge from the ground.

"Oh there is a little trick to that", Amy says as she effortlessly lifts both of her suitcases into the open trunk of the driver's car. "A little security precaution for extended trips" she says.

The petite pink hedgehog closes the trunk as the driver holds the back door open for her. Amy looks inside the car and the around at the boat passengers walking off the ship. _(Is no one else coming with me?)_

"Am I the only one", she asks. The driver nods and Amy smiles back as she enters the car. Amy sighs deeply as the car engine starts and the driver heads towards the exit of the port town. Amy watches the nearby townspeople conversing and smiling as she exits the city. People on this side of the sea seemed so happy and content, even in these chaotic times. Amy couldn't help but find amusement in their happiness, it was an unfamiliar scene to her at her old school.

This school was supposed to be the best of the best, having the most successful missions of any other academy. Its students are held with high regard and their facilities are more advanced than any other. Amy wondered how she was lucky enough to get accepted with all the competition. Would she be able to live up to the high standards? Would she be able to adapt to the tough training? Will the students accept her? Will she realize she… is already here?

"Will you have to perform your magic trick for your luggage again?" The driver asks.

Amy once again returns to reality, "Oh no it should be fine", she replied. The driver removes the luggage from the trunk effortlessly and places it on the sidewalk.

The driver reaches into his coat pocket and provides a map for the young woman before tipping his hat and opening the driver door.

"I'm sorry I cannot escort you, I'm afraid I have quite of bit of work at the moment", he says as he sits in his car. Amy nods and turns towards the school, hearing the car's engine dissapear behind her. Standing in the massive shadow of the school made her regret daydreaming on the drive from the port.

At this distance, the school seemed to become it's own little continent, large and adorned with colorful gardens and fountains. Multiple gold ring structures surrounded the top of the school like halos rotating and absorbing the suns rays. The school's lower level was more round and dome like in appearance, its color scheme was reflected by the students' own outfits.

Amy looks over her uniform, A red shirt and black skirt along with yellow cuffs, collar, and bow to top off the whole package. This was the uniform of the Miracle Academy, the uniform tailor made for her that was sent with her acceptance letter. Amy grabs her luggage, straightens back and walks beyond the gate towards a series of turn-styles with red lights on them and turns to the turn-style attendant. The purple furred beaver turns to her, removing one of his ear-buds in the process.

"You gotta pass?", he asks lazily.

"Oh yes of course I have a pass right here", Amy places a laminated rectangular card in the clerk's hand. He looks at the card with a confused look and hands it back to Amy, "I don't think that's your pass".

Amy looks at the card before her face flushes red, "U-uh oh oh no I didn't mean to give you that, m-my card I swear I have one I know I brought it", she stammers as she rifles through her smaller suitcase, grabbing another laminated card with her information on it.

"Yeah that looks like it", the attendant says as the turn-style light turns green and lets out a light clicking noise.

Amy giggles nervously and takes back her pass card and her other card as she shuffles through the turn-style and proceeds towards the central campus' main doors. As she proceeded towards the main campus, she spots several students simply jump over the turn-style without the attendant batting an eye. ( _I guess you can just do that huh)_ , Amy thought to herself. Amy places her pass card in her back skirt pocket and looks at her other card, a tarot card, for a moment.

"My fortune said, I would have an important encounter today", Amy says to herself, " And it's the lover's arcana of all things…". Fortune telling was just a hobby for Amy, but sometimes the results would be eerily accurate. Amy stashes her card into her back pocket and gathers her luggage before proceeding through the large main doors of the academy.

* * *

 ** _Miracle Academy_**

Inside, the facility was just as green and lush as it was outside. Walkways had gardens alongside them, fountains were placed in the center of the walkways, and the large central elevators had vertically ascending fountains. It was an aesthetically pleasing marriage of nature and technology that made the school appear as a vacation resort over a place of learning.

"Whoa", Amy exclaimed, "this place is so big, I don't even know where to begin". Amy looked around at the many students passing by and conversing before covering her face with the school map. "The dorms aren't on this map, I guess I have to ask for directions" Amy thinks before peering over the top of the guide.

"U-um excuse me", Amy asks a nearby skateboarding student as they whoosh past her into the elevators.

"H-hello could you tell me where-", Amy manages to stammer out before a student rushes out of the elevator away from her

"Do you know where-", Amy says in almost a whisper to another student that walks by towards the side halls.

"I guess I can find it myself…I hope", Amy thinks to herself as she walks around the circular central atrium. Amy looks around and turns her vision upward, staring at the massive central elevator rising to the upper floors where class was being held. Just watching the high elevators makes everything spin and Amy falls over right onto…

Someone's arms catch Amy just as she falls back, "Are you okay", says the stranger. Amy catches her footing and turns around to see a blue hedgehog wearing a white jacket with shades lifted onto his head. "Uh yeah", Amy says as she watches the young man stare her down, "You wouldn't happen to be the transfer student, would ya?", he asks. Amy nods, "Yes! I am Amy Rose, I transferred here from Station Square Academy". Blue smiles at her, "Nice to meet ya, Amy. You seem a little lost".

"Yes yes I am so lost!", Amy blurts out, "This place is so massive I don't even know where to begin". Blue looks at her and smirks, "Hey hey don't worry, I'll show you the ropes", he says with a thumbs up. Amy's eyes glisten with joy, "Thanks! You're perfect!", she says before blushing, "I mean that would be perfect!". _(Can I go one sentence without embarrassing myself?)_

Blue takes a suitcase in one hand and Amy's hand in his other, "C'mon I'll give you the full tour", he says. Amy's blush does not fade as she simply nods and grabs her remaining suitcase.

"This is the infirmary, just in case you get hurt on assignment, or off it".

 _(An entire wing dedicated to healing? I guess it comes with the territory)_

"This is the cafeteria, wake up early or you will miss out on the chili dogs, they go faster than me"

 _(Faster than me? Is that a lewd joke?)_

"This is the training area, we have multiple environments simulated in here, you can also spar with other students"

 _(Fighting my fellow student, my fellow ELITE students? I'm not looking forward to that)_

"This is the library…I don't really come here, but if you're into books we have them"

 _(I'm not really much for libraries either)_

"This is the auditorium, it's mostly for school gatherings and events"

 _(They even have an auditorium here)_

"And back here we have the dorms, they are in the separate building out the back".

 _(How was I supposed to find them way back here?)_

Amy and Blue walk up to the fourth floor into a hallway of doors until they reach the one towards the end facing the window, Amy's room. Amy unclips her key chain off her bag and moves her fresh apartment key into the lock. As she inhales a deep breath, she hears a click and opens the door to her new home. Light shines through the back window and reveals the rather large living room and small kitchen counter.

"You don't have to live in the door-frame you know", Blue says. Amy snaps back to her senses and nods while nervously walking into the room. The decor was modest and the design was practical, however there was something a bit odd about this room. The coasters were out, cushions were shifted, and stray socks peeked from under the sofa as if the previous resident didn't finish moving out. Amy opened her mouth, but only a yawn emerged.

Blue smiled, "Your bedroom will be over here on the right". Amy began to slow down as she pushed through the door, the accumulating stress and fatigue was finally hitting her, and it was hitting hard. She dropped her bags on the side of her bed and plopped right onto the sheets. The softest bed in the world enveloped her as the darkness filled her vision.

"Orientation will be tomorrow, so you should definitely check that out, let them know that Sonic sent you", he says as he walks around the room. "Mmm Sonic…", Amy manages to mutter in her slumbery state. "But first I need to ask you how your fight-", Sonic stopped as snores began to fill his ears. Amy was face down, fast asleep with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Sonic scratched the back of his head, "You will be hurting if you sleep that way" he said. Sonic sighed and walked over to Amy, ( _Is she the type to accuse me of something if I tuck her in…)_ , Sonic thought for a moment before turning her over and sliding her feet onto the bed. After flipping her sheets over her, Sonic looks closely at her sleeping face, her warm vibrant face almost hypnotized him into a daze before he realized he had been staring. "Ah well, I guess I will see you tomorrow", Sonic says as he walks to the door, closing it behind him.

The sound of running water echoes through the dorm, a light yawn and stretch give little energy to Amy. "Did I fall asleep?", Amy asks before shambling to the living room, the sunlight being replaced with a much dimmer light filling the room. Amy looks out the window to see students lounging in the outdoor park area, or studying at the picnic tables. Amy begins walking back to her room when the bathroom door opens in front of her. A tall dark figure in a towel emerges from the restroom and begins to dry his quills with a second towel. His body is well toned like an athlete, but not as large as a body builder and covered with scars large and small.

The dark figure turns his attentions towards Amy and continues drying his quills, "You must be Amy Rose, my new roommate". Amy breaks free from her gaze and stares at the half naked figure before her, "Roommate?", she asks, "But you're a boy". The young man walks towards her, "And you are a girl, and we are roommates", he says as he walks to the other side of the living room. Amy opens her mouth but is cut off by the stranger, "I'm Shadow", he says. Amy nods, "Nice to meet you, Shadow", she hesitates, "I look forward to rooming with you". Shadow flashes a small smile before entering his room.

Amy begins to walk towards his door as a towel flies out of the frame. Turning around, Amy says, "S-so Shadow, have you been here long?". Shadow continues getting dressed and responds, "Yes". "So you would be a good guide to someone new like me", Amy says as she peeks at the door frame with the corner of her eye. "I'm not much for babysitting", Shadow says as he finishes dressing and walks into the living room. Amy sighs and turns towards Shadow now wearing a suit that resembles a motor cyclist uniform, it is red with pads on the knees, shins and elbows. "May I ask where you are going?", Amy asks. Shadow continues out the door, "Training Area". Amy walks out the dorm room into the hall, "Mind if I join you?", she asks. Shadow continues down the hall without turning around, "I'm not much for babysitting", he says as he continues down the hall. Amy's sigh transforms into an audible grunt as she follows behind Shadow.

The elevator lobby shines as brilliantly at night as it did during the day, students still populate the halls even at this late hour. "There are some real night owls at this school, huh?", Amy says. Shadow continues walking ahead of her with no intention of responding. Amy frowns and follows him into the elevator. Amy had learned her lesson and stayed quiet on the ride down, silently following Shadow towards the training area while taking in the new night time lighting along the corridor.

At the end of the corridor, Amy and Shadow arrive at a large vaulted door with six heavily armed robots in front of it. A guard pulls his arm up and types an access code as Shadow approaches the now opening door. A golden walkway becomes visible as the door begins to open, flora also decorates the sides of the road. The doors fully open revealing the large domed interior, the walkway winds around and branches into separate areas. Shadow continues walking onto the road to one of the side areas, Amy follows more closely than ever. The interior doors contain a terminal with various gauges attached, but Shadow adjusts them swiftly and enters the room.

Amy begins to follow as Shadow turns around sharply and stares at her, "You can observe from the deck, but don't get in my way" he says. Amy began to prefer the silence, at least she wasn't being insulted. Amy heads to the deck and unclenches her fists as Shadow takes a ready stance below. A siren beeps and a door opposite of Shadow begins to open, A large metal wolf like creature emerges.

Before Amy can blink, it charges Shadow and bears its fangs. Shadow flows around it and delivers a swift kick to its side. The creature flies into the wall, denting both in the process. The wolf stretches out its legs and howls loudly, as two more metal wolves emerge from the still open door. All three surround Shadow and watch him closely, Shadow stands still with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Amy holds her breath watching Shadow completely off guard awaiting attack. A slight twitch is all it takes for the wolves to pounce and completely miss their mark. Shadow stands to the side, his movements too quick to process as he punches one wolf and grabs another, the third wolf leaps towards him. Shadow turns and uses the grabbed wolf to block the pouncing wolf before pushing both to the ground.

Part of Amy hated how easy Shadow was making this look, but another part was exited to see an academy student with such power and grace. Amy gripped the rail of the deck tightly and watches as Shadow easily incapacitated the two wolves before setting his sights on the final wolf. Recovering from Shadow's punch, the wolf stood on all fours and howled once more, this time the wolf's sides opened, revealing a type of clockwork interior that began to glow. A golden aura surrounded the wolf as its howl dissipated, Shadow was unphased.

Amy leaned closer over the rail as the wolf opened its mouth, a loud noise sounded increasing in frequency until a large orb of energy appeared. The dark purple orb fixed itself in front of the wolf's jaws while Shadow assumed his usual stance of crossing his arms. The ball fires and rips through the air, impacting hard enough to shake the arena walls and provide a ripping gust that shook the plants even outside the arena. Shadow had already moved behind the wolf and disabled it with a strong chop, the impact causing the wolf to release a second, weaker blast that still shook the walls.

Amy gasped in shock as the shock-wave rattled her over the rail and off the edge, the observation deck was getting farther. She was frozen absolutely locked in a daze, she knew the ground was coming fast, but words couldn't even escape her lips. Amy closed her eyes, and thought to herself, ( _These students are on a different level, how could I ever compete? But seeing him fight makes me want to fight even harder)._ Amy's eyes opened as she clenches her muscles, preparing to land on her feet.

Everything stood still, Amy was no longer falling, but she wasn't on her feet either. Amy lie parallel to the ground suspended in the air and very confused, "You need to work on your reaction time", Shadow said. Amy slowly turns to see Shadow looking down at her, and he was very close…too close. Amy's body froze as she put the pieces together, Shadow had raced to her side and caught her. The pink hedgehog's face turns a few shades pinker as she slowly rolls out of his arms and onto her feet, "Thank you very much for catching me", she manages to say in the tiniest of whispers.

Shadow turns and walks to the door, "I'm not taking responsibility for the new student getting injured", he says as he gestures to the exit. And just like that, Amy's respect for Shadow plummets, "Fiiiiiiiiiiine", she groans. The door seals behind her as Amy walks back to the dorm room. The walk back is just as quiet as the walk there, leaving Amy with her thoughts and her growing fatigue. As Amy enters her room, she once again plops onto the bed and sighs loudly, "You think you are so cool, but you're just a snooty jerk!", she says to no one in particular. Amy's consciousness begins to fade as she lets her mind wander, "You're not cool like he was…" she mutters as sleep once again takes her.

* * *

 **In the training area**

Shadow finishes off another large mechanical rhino before catching his breath. "Did you meet your roomie yet", a voice says from the doorway. Shadow speaks without turning around, "She's annoying, but very polite". The figure steps out of the shadows to reveal his white suit matching Shadow's in design. "I think she is going to work out just fine", Sonic says, "I just get this feeling that she's going to be something special". Shadow assumes his fighting stance as the alarm sounds again, Sonic stands by Shadow and readies himself as the door begins to open. "Sounds like you've taken a liking to this girl", Shadow says. "If you give her a chance, I'm sure you will too", Sonic says as a roar fills the arena.

* * *

 **Next Episode Preview**

After meeting Sonic and Shadow, Amy must be evaluated in the training facility. Amy is no stranger to combat, but Shadow isn't going easy on her. It seems like every trick she pulls is countered by one of his own! But when it looks desperate, Amy goes all out to make her mark on her fellow students.

Will she be able to impress Sonic or will Shadow stop her in her tracks?


	2. Chapter 2: Out of his Shadow

It was very very dark. The rain had stopped, it would no longer mask their footsteps, but the sky was as black as night, it would help them hide. A tall opossum man gives his coat to a young pink hedgehog. She is warm, but still shivering.

 _(I_ _'m… afraid)_

 _(Am I going to die?)_

"Amy" , the man says, "You are going to be ok, I won't let anything happen to you". He gently places his arm on her shoulder and tries his best to smile, blood trickling down his forehead.

 **BOOM**

Thunder cracks in the distance, the destroyed city is illuminated for a moment before fading into the darkness again. Amy breathes in and out deeply as her vision begins to blur, tears fill her eyes. The man turns once more, "Amy, we need to go", the man says as he gets down on one knee, "It's going to be ok, trust me". She feels a warm embrace and fades into the darkness.

Amy's eyes slowly open as she lets out a small yawn. The sun was already out, and her luggage was still unpacked. Amy dragged herself to the restroom and decided to jump in the shower or rather stumble into it. The cold water turned warm and ran down her body. The water traced her quills, down her clavicle, and over her scars. Amy placed a finger on the one under her left breast, the memories of home would never leave her mind, not as long as the scars remain.

The water had gone cold again, Amy dried off and wrapped herself in a towel. As she exited, Shadow was in the door way walking out of the apartment. "Rose, Training Area. One hour", was all he said as he closed the door. It was not the best of mornings, but Amy didn't have time to gripe. Amy pulled out a clean uniform and began to take out some of her luggage. Among the items taken were Amy's Tarot Cards, it was just a hobby, but one that distressed Amy like nothing else.

Amy laid the cards onto her bed and began her fortune telling. The cards shuffled and shifted becoming a stack until only one card remained, the card of destiny.

 **The Chariot**

Amy smiled, "It's good to know fate is on my side", she says placing her cards back in their pack and brushing off her uniform. Amy looks at herself in the full body mirror by her door, her outfit was a bit wrinkled, but that didn't matter today. Amy walked out of the dorm room and made her way to the infirmary.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Out of His Shadow**

Nurse Vanilla pulled the stethoscope off of Amy's chest, "Everything checks out fine, dearie". Amy buttoned up her shirt and hopped off the table, "Thank you very much, ", Amy says. "Such a polite young girl", Vanilla says with a smile, "Your mother should be proud-", Vanilla clasps her hands to her mouth, her eyes open wide. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to", Vanilla tries to apologize, but Amy just waves her hand, "That was a long time ago, It doesn't really bother me anymore". Amy nods her head and walks out of the infirmary, the door closes and Vanilla lets out a deep sigh. "A girl like that shouldn't have that many scars…and not just her body", Vanilla says as she files away Amy's physical.

The gate to the training area was wide open, students crowded around the training area, Amy begins to stumble around when a familiar voice calls to her, "AMY!". Amy turned to see her cool Blue tour guide flashing a smile at her. _(This day just got better),_ Amy thinks as she walks towards him. "This isn't what I had in mind for an orientation", Amy says. Sonic scratches the back of his head and smirks, "Well I had already given you the tour, so I thought this would get you up to speed". Sonic smacked his head with his palm, "Oh wait, you need to change into your combat outfit". Sonic grabs Amy's hand and leads her to the changing rooms in the back of the facility.

"Ok Ames, here we are", Sonic says and looks at Amy staring at their joined hands. Amy's eyes glide up from her hand to Sonic's face, and without realizing it, a smile slowly forms on her face. Releasing her hand, Sonic places his hand on his chin, "You know, you have a really great smile". Amy feels all the blood rush to her face, but rather than be embarrassed, she begins to laugh. "Did I say something funny", Sonic asks, holding back his own laughter. Amy can hardly keep her composure, but manages to say, "You just really brighten up my day for some reason". Amy walks into the changing room and gets into her red combat suit.

The suit is quite form fitting, Sonic gives Amy a thumbs up to show he is a fan. "Alright, its just about time for your test, lets watch from the deck", Sonic says. Amy and Sonic head to the deck to hear the cheers of the students. Inside the arena, a purple cat stands over a purple weasel, scorch marks decorate the walls. "Your test is over, Nack", the cat says, "you're very agile, but running your mouth only made me want to shut it". The cat exits through the door as two red robots with nurse hats proceed to lift the purple weasel onto a stretcher and out the door.

Sonic looks at Amy, "Ok, you're up". "A-already?", Amy stammers and hurries to the arena entrance. "Would you prefer any accessories for your evaluation", a young voice from behind asks Amy. A small blue robot with a propeller on it's head floats before Amy, "Um, do you have anything with a bit of weight to it"? The small robot lights up and chants, "Omochao requisition process in progress". A guard robot hovers in, carrying a large red and green hammer, Amy takes it and swings it a few times to test the weight. With a wink and a thumbs up, the robot hovers away with Omochao fluttering close behind.

Amy looks up above at the observation deck, Sonic flashes a smile and Amy grins in reply. The loud speaker sounds off, "Commencing with the examination of Amy Rose", Amy felt like a spotlight had been placed on her, "the proctor for this exercise will be Shadow". Amy's eyes opened wide, her hands clenched, her teeth grit. Shadow appeared on the edge of the deck and stared at Amy's shaking arms, "Nervous, Mrs. Rose?", he yells from up above. A student chimes in, "Yeah being a new kid and having to fight Shadow, I bet shes scared". Amy keeps her head down to hide her smile, _(This could not be anymore perfect)_. Amy lifts her head and stares at Shadow from down below without saying a word.

Shadow jumped from the deck slowly descending towards Amy, his eyes never breaking contact. Their strong red reflection only served to heat up Amy more than before, her heart set to pound out of her chest and beat the crap out of Shadow. Shadow landed with a strong thud and assumed a fighting stance as the dust was still lifting.

"Don't hold back", Shadow says

"I won't", Amy replies, her fists clenching tighter than ever.

Amy and Shadow stared straight at each other, neither wishing to take the first move. Shadow sighed and dropped his guard as he walked towards Amy, "I wanted to see your abilities, but if you want me to end it that badly", Shadow said. Quickly Shadow dashes behind Amy and raises his hand to deliver a light chop, only to be met with her emerald eyes, staring right at him, her hammer inches from his head.

 **BANG!**

The hammer impacts the wall leaving a large crack in the side. Sonic scans the arena for a moment before spotting Shadow catching his breath as far away from Amy as possible.

"Ohhhhh!", The students jeer at the usually calm and collected Shadow, nearly getting annihilated by this new girl. Shadow, still catching his breath, stares at Amy unwedging her hammer from the wall.

"What the hell is with those reflexes", Shadow says under his breath, "And those eyes…". Amy unwedges her hammer and turns to Shadow, once again readying herself for a second strike. Shadow stares at her for a moment before dashing once more towards Amy.

This time Shadow dashed straight towards Amy, hoping to close the distance before she could swing, but just as he got within striking distance, Amy lept back several feet, swinging her hammer downward. Shadow avoids the blow, but the wind from the impact stuns him for a moment, just long enough for Amy to use her hammer as a pole vault and propel herself towards Shadow. His reflexes were put into overdrive as he dodged attack after attack before making some distance between Amy and himself.

Amy and Shadow once again locked glances, observing each others movements with absolute scrutiny. Amy inched towards the hammer slowly as Shadow inched towards her, the tension was palpable as the audience awaited the trigger that would cause the explosion. Sonic smiled from up top and decided to speed it along, two finger were placed into his mouth and then…

 **FWEEEEEEEEEE~**

The whistle had been the spark that reignited their blood. Amy dashes for the hammer at full speed, with Shadow following close behind. The distance closed between Amy, Shadow, and the hammer, Amy's arm stretches out to grasp her weapon, Shadow's arm pulls back for a finishing blow. Amy's arm pulls back and her fingers clench into a fist as her feet stop and her body turns around to face Shadow.

Shadow sees those eyes tearing into him once more, he chops right at Amy's neck. He feels the hand make contact, but only with the side of her arm now in a guarding position, her other arm quickly approaching his head. Shadow bobs to the side, the fist missing, but the arm brushing against his cheek. On instinct he grabs the outstretched arm and turns his body for a flipping maneuver…but something is wrong.

Shadow grunts for a moment and widens his eyes in shock, Amy's fist meets his side and cause him to crumple before leaping away. Shadow's arms held his side, even Sonic rarely got off a solid punch like this. Saliva formed in his mouth, sweat began to cover his brow, his vision refocuses to see the pink demon staring him down again.

"Pffffffft HA HA!", Sonic laughs from above, "Shadow, what the heck happened there?". Shadow turns with a wince, "She's too heavy", he manages to grunt.

"YOU ASSHOLE!", a student yells from the bleachers, "THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!". Another student rises, "You didn't even hesitate, you really are the worst". Shadow releases his side, truly dumbfounded by the barrage of insults being hurled his way. "I can't believe you would say that about a new student, especially a girl!", another student chimes in, "KICK HIS ASS, AMY!", "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, ROSE!", "YOU'RE WAY CUTER WHEN YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, SHADOW!". Sonic sits back and smirks, "Really have to work on your social skills buddy", he says to himself.

Shadow shakes his head and closes his eyes, it was time for a new approach. Shadow stuck out his right arm and pointed his index and pointer fingers towards Amy, next he grabbed his right wrist and took aim. Amy began to slowly move, maintaining a defensive stance all the while Shadow's arm began to crackle with electricity. Amy moved closer, circling around the left side of Shadow while keeping an eye on his fingers, she didn't know what he was up to, but she needed to close the distance.

A bolt flies straight into Amy, and before she can see it, she is thrown back and left rolling on the ground. Everything goes bright, the lightning runs through her body, the sky is dark, the rain has stopped. Amy falls to the ground, her dream flashes into her mind briefly and fades away. Shadow moves towards her slowly, her stance changed, now her hands were on her head and she was hyperventilating. "Did I use too much power", Shadow asks himself, as he approaches cautiously. Amy grits her teeth and shakily begins to stand.

Shadow is hesitant for a moment before speaking, "Rose, I think our fight is done-", Amy jumps to her feet and yells at Shadow, "Wait, it can't be over yet". "Dammit, Amy", Shadow says, "This is an evaluation, you are speed and strength are excellent, but your endurance is lacking". Shadow lowers his stance, "It's over, you can go to the infirmary if you want".

"Hit me again", Amy says

"What?", Sonic yells, "Amy, you don't need to-", Amy interrupts Sonic, "This is an evaluation of me at my best, then I won't hold back any more". Shadow exhales loudly, "I'm tired of this, Sonic, I'm going to knock her out". Sonic reaches one hand behind his head and winces, "She's just a little hotheaded man, can you cut her a break this once?". Shadow grits his teeth and almost relents, before he notices Amy standing on her feet once more, no hammer in sight, but a look of determination.

Shadow walks up to Amy, holding nothing back, he runs behind her and delivers a strong kick to her side. Amy winces and goes flying towards the wall, kicking off the wall before impact and flipping high into the air. Shadow takes a second and calculates her landing, launching himself forward and preparing a roundhouse kick. Amy begins falling towards Shadow as he swings his leg powerfully and…misses. Shadow looks up and Amy lands her fist solidly in Shadow's face, knocking him back a few feet.

Shadow retaliates with an open palm striking Amy's clavicle and pushing her back. Amy slides back and braces for Shadow's next attack, A second strike to her stomach meets it's mark, but Amy is unmoved. Shadow grunts and rolls to avoid Amy's grab. Shadow looks at her frame and cracks a smile. "You really are something special, aren't you". "I told you!", Sonic yells from the observation deck rail. Amy caught that and couldn't help but smile. Shadow continues, "Weaving your magic into your fighting style is impressive", Amy's grin begins to fall, "Especially gravity magic". The curtain had been pulled, Shadow had seen through Amy's advantage.

Amy lets down her guard and breathes in and picks up the hammer, _(I guess it's time to shift gears)_. Shadow once again dashes at Amy and strikes her hammer, knocking her back slightly. He turns and holds two fingers out towards her back, lightning crackles from his arm and funnels to his fingertips. Amy throws the hammer behind her as the lightning leaves Shadow's fingers. The now lightning infused hammer hurtles towards Shadow, forcing him to dodge right into her oncoming fist. Shadow bounces off the ground and is immediately slammed back down. Amy assumes a boxing stance and weaves side to side, using strong hooks as she weaves.

Shadow blocks and deflects the punches, but finds himself still grounded. Amy doesn't relent on her assault and continues throwing punch after punch at Shadow, anchoring them both with an intense gravitational field. Shadow chops at Amy's neck, the gravity pulling the blow down to her clavicle. Amy grabs his arm and attempts to pull him down to the ground, but Shadow resists. Shadow stares into Amy's eyes as he is pulled closer and closer to her face. "Fatal mistake", Shadow whispers as he goes along with the force and palm strikes Amy's sternum. The gravitational field vanishes as Amy takes a strong inhalation.

Shadow stands above Amy, unphased by her assault. Amy's breathing is slow and shaky, the lights above fill her vision, with only Shadow's silhouette visible. Amy rolls over and begins to rise to her feet before stumbling back down. A young girl stands up in the crowd and yells, "C'MON AMY!". Similar chants are heard throughout the arena while Sonic begins to smile and join in, "You can do it, Ames!". Amy struggles and tries to stand, even using the busted hammer as a crutch until is slips from under her. Finally, Amy stands up tall with both arms above her, seeing Shadows face up close. Amy smirks at Shadow and everything suddenly goes black.

 **THUMP**

Amy jolts up and clenches her fists, "I'm not out, yet", Amy shouts in the dimly lit infirmary room. A tapping grows louder as Nurse Vanilla opens the door, "Amy are you ok?", she asks. Amy looks around, Sonic and Shadow are no where to be found, the sun is setting on the horizon, and the sound of the crowd has been replaced with a steady hum of electronics. Vanilla walks along the side of Amy's bed, Amy places her hand on her head, her skull throbbing slightly.

Vanilla lifts her fingers and Amy correctly counts them three times, her vision is a bit blurry. "I recommend you stay her for a few more hours, you can head back to your room after", Vanilla says, "But I want to see you in here tomorrow morning, okay". Amy nods and plops her head back onto the pillow, closing her eyes breathing steadily. "When I saw those boys bring you in, I gave Shadow an earful he won't forget", Vanilla says. Amy chuckles as Vanilla continues, "He really is a sweet boy though, he apologized so many times while you were out, he wanted to stay with you until you woke up". Amy's eye opens up, "Are you sure it was Shadow?", she asks. Vanilla nods, "Shadow and Sonic wanted to make sure you were ok, but those boys have to evaluate all the students, so I couldn't let them stay here and worry about you".

"So…who carried me in?", Amy asks. Vanilla places a hand on her chin, "I'm sorry dearie, I don't remember". Amy pulls the sheets over her shoulders and smiles, "I bet it was Sonic". Vanilla giggles and claps her hands together, "Oh I know that look, young lady". Amy covers her head with the sheets before the nurse can see her reddening face. Vanilla pats the sheets and walks to the door, "Let me know if you need anything else", she says. "Thank you", Amy's muffled voices emerges from the bed sheets.

As Vanilla exits the room, Amy pulls the sheets back down and closes her eyes, "Sonic…", she mumbles as she falls asleep to the hum of the room.

Shadow returns to his room, Amy had not returned from the infirmary. In Amy's room, her cards remain on her bed.

"What's this?", Shadow says as he lifts a card

 **The Emperor**

"Is this some kind of meditation aid", he says, placing the card down. Shadow returns to his own room and lies on his back on his bed, "She's going to hate me when she gets back". Shadow sighs and closes his eyes, "Maybe I'm overthinking this", he says before pushing all thoughts from his mind.

* * *

"She did great, you should have seen it"

"..."

"Shadow got a bit too into it, I think he was enjoying himself"

"..."

"No, he still held back"

"..."

"Not yet, he definitely has that under control"

"..."

"Good, she's a fine teacher…I mean a good teacher"

"..."

"I was worried when you assigned her to our unit, but I think she will be just fine"

"..."

"I will, see ya around"

 **Beep**

Sonic hangs up his phone and stares out his window, "Practice is over, time for the real thing".

 **Next Episode Preview**

Amy, Sonic, and Shadow are assigned to the same unit with Knuckles and Tails. Details of the first assignment emerge and thrust the students into action. When the mission goes awry, the team is pushed to their limits to stop a secret weapon from being unleashed.

Will they be able to stop this invincible machine?


	3. Chapter 3: The Beast

The sky was dark.

"Hold still you idiot"

"YEOWCH!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did the bandage hurt?"

"Be more gentle ple-OWWW!"

"So the bridge falling on top of you, that was just fine, but the bandage is the thing that does it"

Amy stared at campfire while the opossum man and the crow woman bickered. The man winces in pain as his head bandage is tied off, the red color blending with the bloody cut on his head. He turns to Amy and flexes his arms at her.

"Don't you worry, little lady", the opossum man says, "I'm a hero and heroes are the toughest bunch around". Amy's empty eyes stare at the campfire, unflinching, unfeeling, barely aware of the world around her. The man rubs the back of his head, "Tough crowd tonight", he says as he sits across from Amy. The woman returns with a small bowl and squats in front of Amy before bringing a spoonful of broth to her mouth.

"It's not too hot is it?", the woman asks as she places the spoon against Amy's lips. Amy's mouth quickly swallows down the spoon's contents as the woman struggles to pull the spoon from her mouth. "Whoa whoa, no need to rush, we have plenty", the woman says as she pries the spoon free. "We do!?", the man says with a bit of drool visibly crawling down the side of his mouth. The woman turns and glares at the man who now sheepishly places his hands on his stomach.

The woman resumes feeding Amy, "Make sure you eat it all, ok", the woman says. After another bite of food, the man stands up and walks next to Amy. "Yes, make sure you eat it all so you can become a big strong hero like me", the man says with a flex. Amy turns to him and opens her mouth, "He…ro?", she whispers. "D-did she just speak?", the woman asks.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : The Beast**

The seaside wind brushes against Amy's cheeks as she looks at the familiar dock. Amy closes her eyes and listens to the sound of the water crashing at the shore, the sun warming her face, the breeze ruffling her uniform.

"Hey Amy!", a young boy yells from the end of the docks. Amy opens her eyes and jogs towards him as he motions her closer. "Hey Tails, is this one ours?", Amy asks, motioning to the small ship parked next to her. Tails nods and walks on deck, Amy follows closely behind. As they descend below the deck, Amy sees Shadow and a red echidna talking to each other.

The echidna turns to Amy and lifts his hand, "Yo Amy", he says, "Did you see Sonic on the way here?". Amy shakes her head, "No, I think it's just us, Knuckles". Knuckles crosses his arms and frowns.

"Fastest and the slowest thing alive", Tails says, "We should start calling him Paradox". Amy and Tails take their seats, but as Amy sits down, Shadow shifts away slightly. Amy turns to Shadow, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, after last week I should be the one shifting away". Shadow winces at her words, "I've already apologized for that", he turns his head towards her, "You can only fish for so much sympathy". Amy shifts closer towards him, "Oh well, it was fun while it las-", Amy is cut off by a loud bang on the upper deck.

Sonic descends towards the others, "Hey guys", he calls out. Sonic and Tails high five as the ship disembarks from the dock and terminals around the room begin to light up. Tails begin typing away at a terminal as the central table projects a holographic image of a nearby town. "This is Spagonia, we are going to land on the north east shore here and meet up with Captain Blaze", Tails says. "The mission is simple recon, apparently Blaze can't get any info on the supposed explosions that occurred around three days ago".

Images of a damaged clock tower appear on the display. Knuckles looks at the large holes in the tower, "Is this from an artillery strike or something?", he says. Shadow shakes his head, "The town is close enough to water to be a valuable resource, it's easy to see why someone would try to take it". Sonic and Amy focus on the tower, "Whatever it was, they are pretty luck the tower didn't collapse from it", Sonic says.

Tails continues clacking away on his keyboard, "We touch down in about two hours so, get some rest while you can", Tails says as Sonic zips onto a free sofa. Amy walks up to the top deck, "Anyone else coming?", she asks, but Knuckles shakes his head and Shadow remains silent.

The clouds were quickly passing by overhead as Amy held on to the rail of the ship. The wind blew against Amy's quills as water lightly splashed away from the ship. Amy's jacket began to inflate slightly as her skirt flipped and flickered in the wind, "Maybe it is a bit too windy", she said as she held her skirt down. "You should be more mindful of your attire, miss Rose", Shadow says as he approaches the rail. "Oh I thought you were Sonic", Amy says as the wind calms down.

Shadow stares into the horizon, "You sound dissapointed".

"I am", Amy responds.

"I guess Sonic really needs his rest". Shadow turns, "He stays down there because he has issues with water". Amy stares at the water and thinks, _(I'm an excellent swimmer! I could teach Sonic to swim and then he and I could get closer and-)_.

Amy places her hands on her face and grins, Shadow looks confused and rolls his eyes. "You're very strange, you know that?", Shadow says as an island becomes visible in the distance. Amy joins Shadow as they both watch the island, "I've been told", Amy hesitates for a moment, "I feel like you've been told that too". Shadow smiles.

"Maybe, but in my case that's not true",

"I'm just a bit-".

"Misunderstood", Amy finishes.

Shadow looks at Amy as she turns to go back to the lower deck, "We're teammates now, so when we get back, we should hang out together", Amy says. As she descends Sonic shouts, "Make sure you eat before we disembark, its going to be hard to get a bite with the city evacuated". Shadow looks back at the island, now rapidly growing in size.

* * *

The ship docks along the shore, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles exit first and Amy follows close behind. The island was a modest city filed with simple brick and mortar houses, food stands, and a grand university in its center. Above all the buildings loomed the now damaged watchtower in the distance.

"We just need to wait by the central plaza and try not to fall asleep", Sonic says with a yawn.

Shadow walks ahead, "Sounds like you're going to have some trouble with that", he says, Sonic smirks. The team begins to head deeper into the city walls passing by empty food stands, and abandoned buildings as the approach the large fountain in the center of town.

Deflated balloons litter the streets as Amy approaches the fountain. The water splashing is the only sound in the heart of the city. Knuckles sits against the fountain side, "This silence reminds me of home", he says. Amy sits on the side of the fountain and watches the clouds go by.

"Who are we meeting here", Amy asks. Shadow walks by.

"We're meeting the lovebirds", he says, Sonic laughs.

"Shadow, don't tease them". Sonic walks to the fountain, " These two have been a recon team for a few years, and they way they act around each other is kinda, well, you'll see".

"See what", a strong voice says from behind Sonic, a purple cat stands behind him.

"Oh the princess has arrived", Sonic says with a cheeky bow.

Amy looks at the cat lady, "You're the trainer from the arena exam!", she says. "Blaze", the cat says in response, "Silver is investigating the tower currently".

Shadow turns to her, "Since the initial attack, has there been-".

Blaze turns to Shadow, "No, there is no sign of other explosives".

"Wait, wasn't this an artillery strike", Knuckles asks, "No, the cause of the explosion was not yet determined, but it was not from an outside attack".

Amy looks at the tower and examines the gaping hole, "Even from here, it does look like there isn't any surrounding damage", Shadow looks at the hole, "Very suspicious, but why evacuate the city if it was an accidental explosion".

Blaze begins walking on the street towards the tower, "Something happened there and we need to figure it out soon".

Sonic and Shadow begin to follow Blaze, "Amy and Knuckles, stay here and wait for the second recon team", Shadow says.

Knuckles groans, "So we sit and wait for an hour only to have to sit and wait some more".

Shadow turns away and begins walking towards the tower, "We'll be back before you know it", Sonic says with a wink and a thumbs up. Amy watches as the three dissapear into the city.

* * *

The sun was almost touching the horizon as Amy an Knuckles watched over the fountain.

"I don't get it", Knuckles said, Amy shook her head. "It's just for fun", Amy said as she took his card back into her hand. "Well I mean I don't get this whole fortune telling thing, but I don't get why they haven't responded to us in 3 hours", Knuckles says as he begins to pace.

Amy stays sitting and packs her cards away, "No one said recon duty would be exiting", Amy says. Amy looks towards the large clock tower, the massive clock still intact after the explosions. Knuckles looks towards the tower, "Well I don't like wait-"

 **BOOM**

The tower begins to smoke as a large explosion tears the roof away. Knuckles looks at the tower and begins running, Amy follows close behind. The echoes of footsteps resonate throughout the city, even close to the clock tower there are no signs of intruders. The smoke was still dispersing even as the approached the tower, there was no sign of the others at the entrance. ( _I hope the others are ok_ ), Amy thinks as she clasps her hands in a praying manner. Knuckles opens the doors and enters the base of the tower, a light layer of smoke is present at the ground floor. Several knocked out soldiers and a destroyed tank sit sprawled across the floor. Out of the mist, a hedgehog carrying someone begins to emerge.

"Sonic?", Amy asks inquisitively.

The hedgehog exits the obscuring layer to reveal Blaze in his arms. Blaze coughs, "We need…to stop them…", she coughs again. The hedgehog looks at Amy, his quills straight up and a seafoam aura surrounding himself. "The other two are taking care of them up top", the silver hedgehog says, "You need to rest now". Blaze and Silver exit and wait at the entrance, Silver begins to open a first aid kit as Blaze rests her head against the door frame. Amy looks upward, the heaviest density of smoke is at the top of the tower, where Sonic and Shadow have gone.

Without a word, Amy runs up to the top of the tower, using her shirt as a smoke filter. Knuckles calls out to her twice, but she continues running up the broken staircase, occasionally leaping from side to side. Once Amy gets above the large hole in the tower, the smoke lightens as it exits to the outside world. The large top of the tower is loudly abuzz with the inner clockwork and gears, stairs continue to line the walls as Amy's worry grows. Finally she reaches the top hatch and bursts through the opening.

"Sonic!", Amy yells as she witnesses Sonic and Shadow standing over two destroyed exosuits and seven knocked out soldiers. Shadow adjusts his gloves, "Recon duty means you hold position and let us know if anything changes", he says with a huff. Amy breathlessly stares at Sonic, "I…I…I thought", she stammers, her eyes glistening with tears.

Sonic gives a thumbs up, "Of course I'm ok", he says, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog".

Amy runs to Sonic and tightly embraces him, happy to see he is unhurt. Sonic looks down at her and pats the back of her head, then he looks to Shadow, "Maybe we should have checked in first".

After Amy calms down, Sonic explains, "Blaze had already ruined the exosuit by the time we got to the top, but they got a few good shots on her by the time Silver had finished with the other suit".

Silver enters from the hatch and looks around, "All clear up here", he asks as Shadow points to the soldiers. Silver nods and the soldiers begin to lift off the ground with the same aura as silver, they converge and begin slowly descending off the side of the tower together. "Since we can't float of the edge, why don't we take the stairs", Sonic says. The three begin walking down the staircase, the smoke in a very light layer as most had already escaped through the hole in the side. As they pass the hole, the sun shines in Amy's eyes, pulling her gaze to the sunset.

"Beautiful", Sonic says as Amy nods in response. "The sunset looks good too", Sonic says as he continues downward.

Amy stares for a moment before realizing what Sonic had said, her face reddening and her hands grabbing her cheeks.

( _D-D-Did he just call me that)?_

Amy thinks as she peeks between her fingers, Sonic looks back and winks. Amy gets more flustered and looks everywhere that isn't at Sonic ( _Is he teasing me or does he really…)_ , Amy's thoughts are interrupted by a radio transmission.

"Team Chaotix is here, but we don't see the recon team anywhere", the voice yells. "Something came up, we are on our way back", Shadow responds as the three begin to run down the stairs.

Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles are all absent from the ground floor upon their arrival. "I guess they are placing the soldiers on their ship", Sonic says as his the silence begins to sink in. The three begin to run back to the central plaza to rendezvous with the recon team, the sun setting entirely on their arrival as street lights turn on to guide them. The plaza is as bright as ever with the fountain shining like a star in the center, a festive appearance put on even in the absence of the residents.

"Geez, you kept us waiting here when we could have been looking at the clock tower", a loud crocodile shouts. Sonic smiles, "You took too long so we cleared up everything ourselves" he says. In the corner of the plaza a bee is flying around and looking at all of the lights, seemingly unaware of the others arrival.

"Where is Espio", Sonic asks, "He was scouting out the area to see what happened to you guys", the crocodile responds.

As Sonic debriefs the man, Amy stares at the clock of the clock tower, illuminating the town like the moon itself. The large crack of the clock itself serves as a reminder of…, "Wait", Amy thinks. Amy observes the large hole in the clock from afar wondering when the clock tower's clock was damaged.

The hole over suddenly drops to the ground with a loud bang heard in the distance.

Amy's skin begins to crawl as she turns to see everyone staring at the tower. "What was that noise", Knuckles asks as everyone readies their weapons. Suddenly the radio crackles, "Vector, Charmy, we have something big heading your way", the voice says. "What is it, Espio", Vector asks, but there is no response. Suddenly a purple chameleon lands in front of the fountain, "Espio", Vector calls out. "Something big is coming here now", Espio says as he runs past the fountain. "The radio starts up again, "Sonic, there is a large energy disturbance heading your way", Tails says. Sonic looks forward and sees only the streetlights shaking as their guest approaches.

Shadow turns to Sonic, "The soldiers said the weapon had been moved already, then what is this?". Sonic looks forward and clenches his fists, "Just another thing between me and a good night's sleep", he says. The street lights along the street begin to go out with only the central plaza's lights remaining, a loud thumping is heard and soon a large shadow appears in the center.

The creature's silhouette is obscured by a surrounding dark mist as it stands tall, well over one story high, but Amy can clearly see it has tentacles hanging off its back and four legs to move around. A large yellow eye opens up from the creature's head before it unleashes a terrifying howl.

The creature dashes for Sonic, but he quickly escapes its claws as the group begins their assault. Espio attacks from the rooftops, throwing shuriken and kunai into the flesh of their assailant. Knuckles dashes in and delivers a heavy blow to the creatures hind leg, causing it to crumple to the side, just close enough for Vector to punch it across the plaza. The creature rebounds and shoots a beam of bight green energy at Vector and Knuckles, knocking them aside. The yellow eyes stops on Amy as the beam shoots at her, she swings her hammer, knocking the blast back into the beast's eye, but also knocking her hammer out of her hands. The creature stumbles but shoots another blast directly at Amy before she can react. Amy sees the bright light approach her quickly, and suddenly a figure eclipses the blast and carries her away.

Amy finds herself in Shadow's arms as he leaps away from the blast. "You're starting to make a habit of this", Amy teases, "only because you got sloppy", Shadow responds. Amy watches the creature's eye open and dart around as Charmy distracts it. "What is that thing", Amy asks, "We don't know, but my guess is a prototype for the weapon they were developing here", Shadow responds while sending a lightning blast at the beast. The kunai embedded withing the flesh serve as a lightning rod to conduct the full brunt of the attack directly into the creature. Suddenly multiple eyes open on different parts of the creature and beams of green light shoot wildly, hitting Charmy, Knuckles, and Espio. The eyes close and the creature's tentacles begin flailing wildly.

Amy and Shadow ready themselves for another attack as the tentacles begin to crackle with electricity.

"Sonic Wind", Sonic yells as a tornado of wind lifts the creature up and slams it down.

The tentacles stop moving and go limp as the creature lay motionless in the crater it has made. Vector gets up and lands a hammer blow on the creature for good measure, "I don't think it's gonna wake up for a long time", he says. Sonic takes in a deep breath, "Not so tough, right guys", Sonic says as he looks at the rest of the fighters, battered and bruised. Amy looks at Sonic, unharmed and still full of energy on a completely different level than everyone else.

Vector helps up Espio and carries Charmy back to the docked ship as Sonic helps Knuckles up. "We're not bringing that thing onto the ship are we", Knuckles asks. Sonic shakes his head, "We've already got you, we don't need another wrecking ball", he says. Knuckles smiles and walks back to the ship with Espio and Vector. Shadow stares at the creature and begins to let loose a few shallow breathes. "Shadow, what's wrong", Amy asks as Shadow rises and backs away from the creature, "Nothing, just don't get too close to it", he says. Sonic begins walking back to the ship, "Tails, get a stasis field ready for the big guy", he says as he walks away. Sonic turns to Shadow, "You don't mind watching over it while I get Silver?", Sonic asks. Shadow nods and Sonic speeds to the shore.

Amy walks around the fountain, staring at the creature the entire time. "You can go with Sonic if you're scared", Shadow says while leaning against the wall. Amy turns to him and holds her hammer tightly, "I'm here to make sure you don't have any trouble", she responds. "You seem to be the one that needs saving", Shadow says. Amy walks towards Shadow, and points a finger in his face, "Then that means I owe you so I'm not going to leave you alone until we are even", she says. Shadow looks at her and gets up from the wall, "Don't make such foolish promises", he says as Amy backs up a bit. Amy takes a breath and walks up to Shadow with her hands on her hips, "I always follow through with my promises", she says. Shadow walks closer until they are inches apart, he stares down at Amy with his ruby red eyes reflecting off her emerald green eyes.

The two stare into each other, neither willing to back down as Shadow suddenly embraced Amy tightly.

Amy's face reddened with the sudden hug from Shadow, was she misreading the mood of this conversation entirely? Amy felt a strong wind in her hair as Shadow began running at full speed once again carrying her. Amy looked at Shadow's face, his eyes looking worried as he carried her away, "Shadow…", Amy said before looking behind him…the creature was waking up.

Amy's eyes widened as she pressed her earpiece, "IT'S UP IT'S UP!", Amy radios to the others as it begins to give chase. Before she can warn Shadow, A blast makes contact with his back and forces the two into a tumble.

Amy's vision blurs as the world stops spinning, Shadow lies on the ground slowly rising up before he is pinned by the creature's claw. "SHADOW", Amy shouts as she brandishes her hammer and swings at the creature's leg, causing it to strike Amy away. Amy bounces up quickly but is hit by a green beam, knocking her against the wall. "Sha…dow", she mutters fighting to remain conscious as she once again raises her hammer to the creature.

"AMY RUN!", Shadow yells from under the claw, but Amy gets up and begins her dash for the creature. Beams of green fly past Amy as she gets with striking distance and slams her hammer into one of the kunai implanted in the creature, sending it out the other side of the beast. The claw lifts off Shadow as Amy runs and grabs him with her free hand and they continue to flee.

"Where is Sonic", Amy asks knowing full well that he was still running from the other side of the island to their location.

Just as they approach the edge of the city, a shadow looms above the two before Amy pushes Shadow ahead of her and swings her hammer upward, parrying the monster's claw. Shadow looks at Amy as she shows no sign of retreating. A large claw misses Amy as she leaps onto the leg of the monster and uses the embedded kunai as grips to climb the leg and reach it's back. Several eyes open as the creature howled and then collapses to the ground. "Amy!", Shadow yells as he sees Amy with her hammer pressed against the creature's back, the eyes once again closing and the area around collapsing.

Gravitational magic, she was planning to keep it pinned so he could escape. Shadow began running towards Amy, but was slowed by the intense gravitation field she had used to keep the monster pinned. Tentacles fought against gravity and began to crackle with electricity, one striking Amy before she intensified the field once more, creating a crater in the ground.

"Shadow, you have to warn everyone", Amy says as she buried her hammer deeper into the back of the beast.

"Amy you have to get out of here now", Shadow yelled as he was slowly getting pulled in by the field.

The tentacles began to strike Amy with increased frequency. Amy looked up to Shadow's face with labored breathes,

 _"Shadow please, I beg of you"_

"No, I won't abandon you this time!", Shadow shouted as he forced himself towards the creature. Amy watched as Shadow rushed towards her and reached out his hand to her. "I can save you", Shadow said as Amy looked at him there were tears in his eyes. As Amy grabbed his hand, Shadow pulled her off and yelled,

 **"CHAOS CONTROL"**

* * *

Amy's eyes were filled with light and soon everything adjusted, they were on the ship on the shore. "What just happened", Amy asks as she feels something weighing on her shoulder. Shadow's head slumps over her as his passed out body slumps into Amy's arms.

"Shadow", Amy asks, "What did you do" as she questions him, Sonic can be heard on the radio.

"I can't find Amy or Shadow, but the big guy is here and boy is he mad", Sonic yells. Amy clicks on her earpiece, "Sonic! Shadow and I are on the ship now", Amy says, "I wish you would have told me sooner, I hate being this guy's company", Sonic says as a large crash is heard over the radio. "Shadow did something and now we-", Sonic stops her, "Tell me when I get there, I have to lose this guy quick or we'll all be in trouble".

Amy drags Shadow down below to the briefing room, Tails and Knuckles run to help her. "How did you two get her so fast", Tails asks.

"I don't know, Shadow did something and now we are here", Amy says. Knuckles places Shadow on the couch, "Whatever he did, I'm glad you're here now", he says. Tails starts the engine and the ship begins to turn away from the island. A loud thud is head from the top deck, Sonic runs through the room and towards Tails. "I tried to lure him away, but I don't know how much time we have left, buddy", Sonic says in a panic. The boat shakes as Tails quickly pulls away from the shore, a roaring is heard from outside. Knuckles runs to the deck and sees nothing but the shore of the island shrinking in the distance.

* * *

From the side, Vector and Blaze's ships approach, "Knuckles, did you see where the monster went", Vector yells. Knuckles yells back, "We heard it, but I guess it can't swim". Silver looks around the ships before nodding, "We need to issue reinforcements, we can't let it leave the island". Knuckles gives a thumbs up and turns as a large claw pins him to the deck.

From the water's surface, a large creature emerges and begins to pull the ship down, the yellow eyes reveal it's identity. Espio jumps out and begins throwing kunai once more, irritating the beast. As Blaze's ship approaches, Silver manages to lift the claw off of Knuckles, before the beast shoots a beam at him. As the claw comes back down, Knuckles braces himself and lifts the claw off the ship, a second claw clings to the deck.

Amy and Sonic run to the upper deck and immediately spring into action, Amy slams her hammer on the claw and Sonic uses curls into a spin before ramming the monster's core. The claw scrapes across the surface of the deck, but manages to catch the railing. An anchor slams into the beast's back as Vector reels it in for a second swing, the beast turns to Vector to get a shot in, but winces when Knuckles fist makes contact with the remaining claw. The creature howls and begins to glow bright green with its tentacles reaching straight out and hardening.

"That thing is going to explode!", Tails yells from the lower deck as Sonic and Amy scramble to pull the claw out of the ship. Vector throws the anchor a second time as Silver directs it, making it wrap around the monster's neck. Charmy and Espio unhook the anchor from the ship while Vector and Silver pull the chain. Knuckles jumps and glides at the creature with his arm pulled back, " **GET. OFF!"** , he yells as his fist makes contact with the beast, sending it into the ocean depths, the anchor dragging it down where it's brilliant light could only barely be seen.

"PUNCH IT, TAILS!", Sonic yells as all the ships speed away as far as they can get before a large muffled explosion is heard.

A large water dome is formed as waves push the ships farther away from the island. Water rains down on the ships as the boats continue to sail away, Amy and Sonic lay on the deck catching their breath. Sonic gets up and pumps his fists to the air, "Whoa what a rush", he yells. Amy can't help but laugh loudly at him, even in the face of disaster, he really is something else.

"Have a nice sleep", Amy asks Shadow as his eyes begin to open. Shadow looks at her and then places his hand on his head, "What happened to that thing", he asks. Amy smiles, "Oh boy are you in for a story", she says excitedly.

"That green energy is bad news", Espio says over the communications link. Tails leans back in his chair, "Yeah, but without a sample of the creature, it's going to be hard to determine it's exact nature". Silver comes on the link, "We have to get what information we have to the academy, they can take it from here". Tails nods, "Get your info ready, the headmaster is going to want a very detailed report about this one". Espio and Silver nod, the com link cuts out leaving only the desktop on screen.

The ships approach a familiar pier as the exhausted recon teams prepare themselves for some much needed rest.

* * *

 **Next Episode Preview**

With one mission under her belt, Amy is sent to the village of Knothole to assist a local contact. Before she is deployed she has one more mission, preparing for the school dance.

Feeling grow and emotions erupt in the next episode of Tears Through Time


	4. Chapter 4: The Pale Moonlight

The clouds obscure the sky once more, thunder can be heard in the distance. The crow lady walks alongside Amy, the opossum man walks behind scratching the back of his head with his free hand and holding his rifle in the other.

"Miss Alis?", Amy says sheepishly

The lady turns to her, "Yes, dear?"

"Do you hate Mr. Marsh?", Amy asks.

Alis turns her head forward and smiles, "Of course not", she says, "Sometimes the people you care about can do careless things".

Amy turns her head to look at Marsh, catching her eyes he lets out a little wave. Amy smiles and looks forward. The clouds pass by slowly, revealing slivers of moonlight as the three march onward.

"When are you going to talk to him again?", Amy asks. Alis thinks for a moment before letting go of Amy's hand.

"I'm just need some alone time for a bit, you go keep Marsh company for a moment", Alis says as Amy walks back to Marsh.

Amy runs and grabs Marsh's large hand and walks by his side, Marsh smiles and leans down to whisper, "Amy what's wrong with Alis".

"Nothing is wrong", she says.

 **"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH"** , Alis screams towards the sky

Marsh stops in his tracks as Amy whispers back, "She said she wants some alone time and then she will talk to you again".

"She said she likes you too", Amy says.

Marsh smiles while Alis turns slightly towards them. Marsh waves and Alis turns again, Amy giggles, "Yeah she said she cares about you, but you do careless things". Marsh looks at Alis for a moment before picking up Amy on his back. Alis begins to slow down and waits for the others to catch up.

"It feels nice to vent", Alis says casting a smile at Marsh.

In the middle of the clearing night sky, a shooting star catches Amy's eye

* * *

Amy rubs her eyes as the dream fades from her vision, the familiar scent of lavender fills the air. The dorm room had grown on her, especially after a suicide mission. Amy's vision returned as she got up from her bed, her night gown sitting comfortably on her shoulders. Her body felt like it weighed two tons, making it to the door was a trial in itself and if that wasn't enough, her ribs ached from the battle a week ago. Outside of Amy's room, Shadow sits on the couch, reading a book.

"You're moving around much better today", Shadow says with his eyes glued to his book

Amy straightens her posture and shambles towards the couch before flopping down next to Shadow. Shadow eyes Amy from the side of his book, "Have you been showering lately", he asks. Amy grimaces and lifts her arm to her face before sniffing. Shadow rolls his eyes, "I meant you should try soaking in a bath instead of showering, it might make you feel better". Amy's expression relaxes as she mumbles something that resembles a "alright".

As Amy shuffles to the restroom, Shadow remembers, "Oh do you have your things ready for the dance", he asks. Amy grumbles affirmatively and closes the door before starting the water. Amy's clothes are strewn across the floor as she dips her hand in the filling tub, watching the ripples bounce from her touch. The events of the week flash by as she daydreams, entranced the soothing water. The water reaches Amy's upper arm before she turns it off. The heat envelops her flesh and soothes her aching bones while steam clouds her mind. "Shadow has good advice sometimes", Amy says as she begins scrubbing herself.

Amy exits to an empty living room, noticing a plate of waffles sitting on the table, although the scent is tempting, she manages to flop onto her bed and get dressed first. No uniform today, just a white undershirt with a read top and a red skirt, some matching boots finish the casual wear for a comfy day. As Amy eats her final waffle, she pulls a card from her deck.

 **THE MOON**

Amy puts away her things and locks the door behind her. The week was rough, but she recovered just in time for the school dance. Tonight there would be no missions or training or even studying, just the two of them together.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Pale Moonlight**

Amy stood in the bright walkway to the auditorium, watching as couples and friends passed her on their way to the dance. She looks down and adjusts her rose broach before rehearsing the entire thing in her head, how she would ask Sonic to dance, how she would remember her dance steps, how she wouldn't trip over her own feet.

Ambient yellow lights shine brightly overhead as the enormous chandelier spins above the ballroom. The orchestra boomed the beginning of the waltz as couples grouped up and began to spin around the floor. Others stayed with friends and watched on ,sampling the food that had been arranged. In front of the punch table, Sonic stands as calm and collected as ever.

Amy navigates towards him, waving in return. Sonic smiles, "Looking good, Ames", he says before walking towards Amy and grabbing her hand. Amy freezes and stares at their hands together, "S-sonic I a-are you um",but her words can't come out. "Hey lets grab the end of this song", Sonic says leading Amy to the center of the room.

"Sonic wait!", Amy protested, but it was too late, Amy was already on the ballroom floor. Amy looked into Sonic's eyes as he twisted around and grabbed her hands.

"Put your hands on my shoulders", Sonic says with a smirk

Amy took a deep breath and shakily moved her hands to his shoulders, feeling his broad muscles as he placed his hand on her waist. Suddenly Amy realized that both she and Sonic were swaying in rhythm, she looked at his chest, occasionally looking up to see him looking back at her.

"Having fun", Sonic asks. Amy nods shakily before getting twirled by Sonic. Amy could barely breathe, her heart was pounding so quickly, her stomach was in knots. When she was with him, she felt her whole body reacting, could she be-

The music began to die down, Sonic's hands let go of Amy and he began to look around. Amy looked up at him, "Is something wrong", she asks. Sonic glances back, "No I just have some…business to take care of", he says. The distance between the two hedgehogs grows with Amy's gaze lingering on Sonic. Amy was still in shock from what she just did, she fled to the punch bowl and took a large cup full. Gulping down the punch she quickly sobered up, and realized that she just danced with Sonic.

The night had just started and Amy had already completed her mission. She walked with confidence back to the dance floor to search for any of her other friends, Shadow was missing, but she did catch Silver and Blaze, not dancing, but talking to each other on a bench. Vector and Espio were eating at the table as Charmy filled a bag with a variety of treats. Tails and Knuckles were talking on the side of the dance floor laughing so hard they spilled their drinks.

Amy felt invigorated by this new surge of confidence in her body. Amy couldn't stop smiling at the thought of everything working for once, life was good. The music began again, this time a slow song. Amy walked to the door to see if Sonic was back, but before she made it to the door, she saw him dancing with another girl. Amy stopped and it felt like the world had stopped except for Sonic and the girl in the black dress. The stranger rested her head against Sonic's shoulder, her lips were still moving. Whispering in his ear, holding him tightly, resting on him, every thought began to hurt as Amy's stomach completely tied itself in knots.

Tears began to form, whether from anger or sadness, Amy did not know. Amy began to breath erratically, she knew she had to get out of here so she quickly walked to the balcony, holding back her tears behind a smile and looking at the floor along the way.

The yellow lights began to fade behind Amy, her view filled with the dark of the night sky. She didn't stop for a moment, her face still feeling hot as she approached the balcony. Running past the fountain and plants, she grabbed the side of the rail and hung her head over the side. The music began to muffle as Amy's thoughts grew louder and louder.

 _(I'm so stupid)_

 _(Why would he like me like that)_

 _(I never had a chance)_

Amy's thoughts begin to overwhelm her as she holds back the tears, _(You let yourself fall for him so quickly, you idiot)_

 _(You are such an idiot, a weird stupid idiot, a big dumb weird stupid-_ )

 **"Rose"**

"Rose, are you alright", A familiar voice breaks through her cascading mind. Shadow stands on the balcony next to Amy, holding onto the side rail and staring at her. Breathing deeply, Amy quickly composes herself and turns to Shadow, "Yeah, I'm just getting some air", she replies. Shadow turns to stare at the sky, "I'm not fond of large crowds and loud music either", he says. Amy turns to the sky and exhales as she stares at the stars above. Amy inhales sharply and…

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHGH"**

Shadow looks onward at the stars with his face wavering, his eyes closing and his mouth opening wide. "W-what on earth was that", he manages while holding back laughter. Amy catches her breath and begins laughing, "I just got so fed up with sitting here, I couldn't help it". Laughter escalates as Amy starts to lose her balance and Shadow covers his mouth to muffle his own laughter.

The music shifts again to a slower melody as Amy composes herself and puts her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Do you dance", Amy asks, Shadow looks at her and moves her hand off his shoulder, "No, I don't". Amy moves her other hand to his shoulder, "C'mon, I can't take just sitting here". Shadow sighs, "One dance, very short", he says while moving his hand to Amy's hip.

The two sway to a slow rhythm and begin to turn in circles, never breaking eye contact.

 _(It's different with Shadow)_ , Amy thinks as she looks into Shadow's eyes. There was no anxiety and no turbulence, she could dance with ease out here. Shadows eyes were tense, his brow furrowed, and his eyes seemed to be focused on something. "What's bothering you", Amy asks. Shadow looks into her eyes, "Where did you learn to fight", he asks. Shadow spins Amy with one hand causing her to twirl under his arm. "If you want me to reveal my secrets, I expect you to do the same", she says, as Shadow nods, she places her hand in his.

"Grandpa taught me how to fight", Amy says. "That's a military grade hand to hand skill you have", Shadow replies. "He was in the military", Amy says, "Ok my turn, what's that teleporting thing you did at the city".

"Chaos Control, usually needs a large power source, I've manged without, but it takes a toll", Shadow says, "What's with the cards you always bring around". "Fortune telling is my hobby, and the fortunes are surprisingly accurate", Amy says, "What did you mean on the beach about abandoning me again". Suddenly Shadow stops and Amy bumps into his chest.

Shadow stands quietly, looking down at Amy before closing his eyes, "I wasn't strong enough to save my friend". Shadow's eyes open as he feels Amy's arms wrap around him. Shadow hesitates, "It's a painful memory, but that's all it is, a memory", he says as he watches the moon. Amy holds Shadow tightly for a moment, goosebumps on her skin from her own painful memories. "You are the most proficient gravity mage I have ever witnessed", Shadow says. Amy looks up at the large moon reflected in Shadow's eyes, "That didn't sound like a question", she says. "It was, but its also a compliment", Shadow says while Amy releases him and turns to the railing.

The music shifts to a faster tune as the two stand alone on the balcony beneath the night sky. Amy takes a breath and stares at the horizon, "I don't know why I have it, but I try to push my limits regularly". Shadow joins her and leans against the railing, "I ask because-", Amy turns to him, "Because no one else has been known to use this power in the modern age", she finishes. Amy sighs and turns to Shadow, "I don't know why I have it, but I do know my parents had it and now they're gone". Shadow places his hand on top of Amy's as the two sit silently on the balcony for a moment.

"It feels nice to vent", Amy says as she begins to walk back to the ballroom. Shadow turns to her for a moment before sitting down near the fountain. As Amy reaches the doorway, she looks back, "Thanks for tonight, Shadow", she says before returning to the ballroom. Shadow smiles to himself saying, "That Sonic is a lucky guy".

Amy passes through the emptying room and briefly looks around at the couples leaving for the dorms, some needing to be carried by friends in their inebriated state. Although she doesn't see Sonic, the feelings of despair nearly vanish as she once again confidently walks across the dance floor, back to her own dorm.

Frilly clothing is displaced in a trail directly from the living room to Amy's room as she sits in bed tossing and turning from the night's excitement. Amy twists and turns thinking about Sonic, but Shadow makes her feel calm and relaxed. _(Maybe I was going to fast),_ she thinks, _(Maybe a friend is what I need right now)_. Amy begins to drift off to sleep mumbling, "I'm luck to have a friend like Shadow".

"Have a nice night", Sonic asks with his usual grin. Shadow sighs, "Longest night of my life", he replies as Sonic hands him a clipboard with a form. Shadow narrows his gaze as he looks over the form. "This one shouldn't take too long", Sonic says with a yawn. Shadow reviews the form, "Short notice, low pay, and the target has a small army", he scratches his head and looks at Sonic, "How did we accept this", Shadow asks.

"I'm a sucker for pretty girls", Sonic says. "Except the one in front of you", Shadow replies. Sonic looks at him with an inquisitive stare, "You don't mean…". Shadow glares back, it is the kind of glare that makes you feel like the dumbest person on the planet. Sonic stays quiet for a moment before rubbing the back of his head, "I wish I knew how to respond to her", Shadow looks up, "Tell her yes or no and stop torturing her". Sonic sighs, "I would if I could, but I honestly don't know how I feel just yet", he says, "I know I like her, but do I like like her". Shadow hands the clipboard back to Sonic before opening his door, "Now that you know, be more cognizant of your actions before you start dancing with other girls", Shadow says.

Sonic thinks for a moment before panicking, "Wait did she see the client and think she was my…oh boy" Sonic paces for a moment trying to think of an explanation, and a way to apologize to Amy. The door closes and Shadow walks into the living room catching a trail of discarded clothing. Shadow begins picking up the clothing, socks, the dress, gloves, even underwear was strewn on the floor. "Rose, I may be your friend, but leaving such things lying around when your roommate is a guy…", Shadow shakes away his blush and throws the items into a hamper before returning to his own room.

The clouds cover the moon, putting an end to the exiting night of the school dance.

 **Next Episode Preview**

It feels like she has fallen, but with Sonic and Shadow by her side, Amy feels as if she can always get back up. The three are sent to a nearby resistance in order to capture a local tyrant, but isn't the leader a little familiar?

With new friends comes new enemies


	5. Chapter 5: The Princess

"I just don't think anyone will adopt a child in this situation", the clerk says

The crow lady gets up and grabs the collar of his shirt, "What's that supposed to mean", she inquires. A large opossum man grabs her arm and leans in to her ear, "Alis, please don't cause a scene in front of Amy", he says before flashing a smile back at Amy. Alis lets the clerk go before huffing and walking towards Amy.

The clerk adjusts his collar and walks towards his desk, "I mean no one is going to want a child that is damaged". The opossum man's fist flies hard and fast, knocking the clerk through his desk, "You should get your head checked, cause you're the one with damage", he says. The three exit the building with Amy staring at the man, "Marsh, why did you punch that man", she asks while tugging at his shirt. Marsh looks down at Amy, "Cuz he was being a real dummy", he says.

Marsh bends down and pats Amy on her head, "You shouldn't hit people for being dumb, or else you're gonna end up hitting everyone", she says. Marsh laughs, "Who taught you that one", he asks. "Mom told me", Amy says pointing to Alis. The crow lady's face reddens as she pats Amy on the head, "H-hey careful what you say young lady". Marsh points to himself, "If Alis is mom, am I dad"? Alis turns a glare to him as Amy speaks, "Nah you're bigger than a dad so you can be granddad". Alis puts her hand in front of her mouth to hold her laughter, "Hey you make me sound old when you say that", Marsh says, "At least call me pops or something".

"Ok, Pops"

* * *

Amy throws a quick punch at Shadow's face, before he swiftly dodges to the side.

"If that connected, I would be in trouble", Shadow says rubbing his cheek. Amy smirks and resumes her stance before charging Shadow again. Sonic sits off on the side of the ship deck holding an ice pack to his face, "Take my word for it, you're right". "How can such a tiny thing punch as hard as Knuckles", Sonic says as he carefully lies back against the rail.

After a quick spar, Amy grabs a towel and wipes her face off, heading back to her room. Sonic waves to her as she passes by, Amy sheepishly waves back before increasing her speed. In her room, Amy rubs her forehead and groans, "Ugh I think the sea is making me irate", she says while taking out her tarot cards. Shuffling the cards quickly, Amy flips a few over and grabs the final card

 **THE MAGICIAN**

The breeze blows against the deck of the ship as it approaches their next destination, Knothole village.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Princess**

As the ship docks, Amy takes her fresh new hammer and places it on her back as Shadow and Sonic adjust their suits and look around. Sonic pulls out the map and looks at the town, "We are about 5 minutes away from the hideout", he says. Shadow narrows his eyes and looks around, "It seems quite deserted". Silence fills the empty streets, the wind being the only noise in town. Amy begins to tense up, "I'm getting flashbacks to that other mission". Sonic waves his hand, "Fool us once…" he says before halting and closing his eyes.

Sonic's ears twitch rapidly before he walks towards a nearby bush and plunges his hand into it, pulling out a camera. A voice booms from the device, "Open Your Heart". Amy and Shadow look at each other as Sonic speaks, "Live and Learn". Silence permeates once more before the device beeps, "Car 56 in the trainyard north west of here". Sonic looks at the camera, "Are you the contact's friend", he asks but the device remains silent. Sonic groans and places the camera back in the bush "Looks like we have some walking ahead of us".

Amy, Sonic, and Shadow begin walking towards the northwest exit of the city before Amy spots a small doll on the ground. Amy picks it up and scans the area, spotting a small girl peeking at her from behind a small house. Amy smiles and with a small amount of gravitational force, the doll floats through the air towards the girl. Once the doll is within range, the young girl grabs it and shuffles behind the building fully.

The trainyard reeks of oil and steel, smoke filling the air at several parts of the yard. Amy looks around, some of this damage is still fresh, as if someone had just attacked. Amy walks through a thick plume of smoke before bursting out in a coughing fit and stumbling over a railway track. Before she can stabilize, she feels two hands adjust her, "Thanks Shad-", Amy stops as she comes face to face with Sonic holding her shoulders. Amy turns away and speeds up her search away from Sonic before saying, "Thanks". Sonic rubs the back of his head and whispers to Shadow, "Do you think she is still mad". Shadow rolls his eyes and jumps on top of a train car to get a better vantage point.

 _(DAMMIT, I'm still mad!)_ , Amy thinks to herself before taking a deep breath. Coughing a bit, she pulls her undershirt over her mouth as a filter, "He's not even my boyfriend, I'm not allowed to get this mad over it", she says under her breath. After a few minutes of walking through the junkyard of train cars, Shadow shouts, "Found it", before jumping down and knocking on the rail car marked 56". The three wait for a reply, but no answer comes from inside the car. Shadow pulls the door aside to find a sleeping coyote with a thin sword. Sonic slowly moves his hand towards the coyote.

 **"HRRRRRRRK"**

All three hedgehogs jump back with their hearts racing and fists ready before the coyote lets out a light snore. Sonic breathes a sigh of relief and walks back towards the sleeping soldier and shakes him a bit. "I'm on duty please move a-long", he says in a half mumble as he snores more loudly. Sonic shrugs and slams his fist down on the floor of the car, causing the coyote man to leap to his feet and unsheathe his sword. "Whoa whoa whoa there buddy", Sonic says with his hands up, "Are you the guy from the camera earlier"? The man points his sword away from Sonic and watches Amy and Shadow before saying, "Noooooo".

A small radio goes off behind the man, "Just let them through, Ant, we've wasted enough time", the voice says. The coyote looks back and then towards the hedgehogs again. Sheathing his sword, he bows towards them, "My apologies, comrades", he says, "Je m'appelle Antoine D'Coolette, et toi"? Amy and Sonic scratch their heads before Shadow responds, "Shadow, Amy, and Sonic, your mercenaries for hire". Antoine cringes and shakes Shadow and Sonic's hands, "Please do not use such a term, you are our guests and allies, nothing less". Antoine turns to Amy and lifts her hand before bowing to kiss the back of it. Amy laughs weakly before rubbing the back of her hand. Antoine motions towards a large series of connected train cars in the back of the yard as the group readies themselves for their meeting.

Antoine opens the door and climbs up into the car, "This way my friends". Before anyone can climb into the car, Antoine is lifted up by a metallic arm and pulled aside. The group jump into the car and turn to see Antoine being tightly embraced by a half metal yellow rabbit. "Welcome back, Darlin", she says while holding him tightly. Antoine turns to the others, "The love of my life, Bunnie". Bunnie drops Antoine and walks towards the three shaking each of their hands, "Nice meetin y'all". Antoine opens the car side door and points to a large purple walrus on a headset, "Monsieur Rotor", he says. Rotor lifts a hand in acknowledgement but continues to watch the various screens in front of him. Antoine continues through several cars before reaching the final door and knocks in a very peculiar way before entering.

In the final car sat a lone chipmunk with brown fur and a tuft of red hair. "Nicole, continue to monitor the channel", she says before turning to her visitors. Sonic walked up and gave a thumbs up, "Yo Sally, was I quick enough", he says before slapping his forehead. Sally looks at him, "Not the line any woman wants to hear", she says while adjusting her PDA. The room was in shambles, a single thin cot lie on the ground next to a dozen alarm clocks. The table itself was a large map of Knothole and the nearby Acorn city with several thumbtacks puncturing the table. On the floor sat various bowls left unclean as well as wrappers for left scattered along the floor. Amy looked closely at Sally's face, her eyes had deep dark circles under them as if she had never slept in her life.

"Wait a minute, aren't you the girl from the dance", Amy says as Sonic chuckles nervously. "That is when I bought your contract", Sally says without turning from her PDA. Amy looks at Sonic and then back at Sally, "So do you two know each other"? Sally moves towards a small monitor and presses some buttons, "I'm the client and you are the contract, nothing more". Sonic looks at Sally with a melancholic face, "Geez Sal, that's harsh", he says. Sally moves to the table and presses another button, a dim light turns on and the rest of the members try to squeeze into the room.

"At 1400 tomorrow, mercenaries are to go inside the King's arch, and wait for us to lure the vehicle of our target, Kukku", Sally says as images of a large bird man with a black hat is projected on the screen. "Once he enters the arch, we will close the gates on both sides, then you enter and take him alive", Sally continues while showing the blueprint of the King's Arch in the center of the city. Sally then turns off the projector and turns to the monitor again, and the rest of the team begin to walk away.

 **"FWEEEEEEEP"** ,Sonic whistles loudly causing all eyes turn to him. "What's with this atmosphere"?, he says. Sally turns back to her monitor and continues typing as the rest look at Sonic nervously. "Sal, what is everyone else going to be doing while we wait in the arch", Sonic asks. "They have been briefed", Sally says not breaking her concentration. Sonic walks over to Sally and leans in closer, "Well maybe we would like to know if we can help-", Sonic is cut off as Sally booms, "JUST DO YOUR JOB"!

The room falls silent as everyone begins to shuffle out of the room except for Sonic and Sally. The confined space makes it easy to hear the conversation even with the door closed. "What happened, Sal", Sonic asks, "You were never like this". Sally turns to Sonic with tears welling up, "I can't afford to lose this time, Sonic", she sniffles, "Not when Dad has an ax hovering over him". Sonic puts his arm around her, but Sally pushes away from him and faces the wall, "No, I can't keep crying, I don't have time for that". Sally takes a breath and continues, "They have him scheduled for execution in two weeks, and no amount of money will win them over". Sally rubs her eyes, "We have to take one of theirs and bargain with him". "In the meantime, we lost our hideout, our friends, and now we are just living off of scraps while he walks around our city with his patrols like he owns the place", Sally vents. Sonic walks closer to Sally, "Sal, I'm sorry", Sally steels herself and turns towards Sonic, "Yeah, me too".

Sonic exits the room to see everyone's concerned looks cast in his direction. Sonic turns his frown into a smile and gives a thumbs up, "Alright let's get the ball rolling, I want to eat something nice tonight". Antoine turns to the tiny stove and says, "I hope you enjoy noodles and lettuce". Sonic shakes his head, "Nah we're going to pick up some food in the city, what do you guys want"? Bunnie shakes her head, "Naw we can't be troublin ya when ya just got here". Shadow turns to her, "So deadly missions aren't troubling, but grocery shopping is"? Bunnie sticks her tongue out at Shadow. Sonic smirks, "We need to recon so why don't we pick up some things as well"?

* * *

The three reach the city after a brief delay, Sonic pulls out a large list, "I said a few groceries, not the whole store". Amy walks towards the shopping district noticing a lot of heavily armed soldiers patrolling the streets and even guarding the entrances to the stores. The guards wear a dark blue outfit with silver helmets, chest plates, and protective greaves. As Amy walks towards the entrance, one guard waves a wand at her while the other grabs her hammer. Amy turns and grabs the handle as a sword is thrust near her face, "What's the deal", she says as the guard pulls her hammer away. "You can get it back when you exit the store", he says as he struggles to hold it with two hands. Amy rolls her eyes and enters the store now feeling light on her feet.

Sonic and Shadow stare at the arch closely and see the control panel as well as the gates. "It's going to be hell for them to get to this point", Shadow says while tracing the path with his eyes. Sonic looks around and walks up to the panel, "Our spot is relatively safe in comparison, but we need to do something about the guards or the rest will be in trouble". Shadow looks around, "They still have this railroad here, If you could lead them down", Sonic smiles as the two fist bump. As the two return, they see a large series of boxes and bags swiveling around the shopping center. Amy waddles slowly and carefully trying not to drop any of the bags as she twists to see Sonic and Shadow jogging to help her.

The three return to the train yard trying to fit all of their purchases into the back car. Sonic starts pulling out meats, snacks, sauces, and spices, "Bon appetite", he says. Antoine smiles and begins heating up the stove top while grabbing some pots and pans, "Tonight we will have a feast", he says kissing his fingers. Rotor sets the broken table as Bunnie and Antoine begin to boil water. Sonic walks into the back room to see Sally asleep on her PDA, drool emerging from her mouth. Seeing her peaceful face, Sonic decides to let her sleep awhile longer before shaking her shoulder. Sally jumps and backs away with wide eyes, hyperventilating for a moment before scowling at Sonic. "Food is ready, princess", Sonic says with a bow. Sally looks at him for a moment and turns to her monitor, "I'm not hungry", she says.

Sonic shakes his head, "I got your favorite", he says as Sally begins sniffing the air. The sound of her stomach growling reverberates in the room, Sonic covers his mouth and tries not to laugh. Sally blushes a bit and starts to walk past Sonic into the other car. The table is filled with strongly seasoned scents and wonders as the freedom fighters eat the first filling meal in months. "A salad with more than just lettuce",Bunnie says holding her cheeks in delight. Antoine loudly slurps his soup while gasping for breath in between stuffing his face. Rotor shovels potatoes and corn of his plate, coating them with gobs of butter. Sally slowly picks at her strange mix of meat and vegetables before speeding up to a gluttonous pace. Soon the whole group is full holding their stomachs in satisfaction.

As night falls, Amy hears a noise as someone walks past the outside window. She sees two figures lying on their backs, watching the starry sky. "You never change do you", Sally says to the man next to her. "And you change too much", Sonic says with a chuckle. Sally breathes in and watches the serene night sky, "We'll be able to trade Kukku for my father, or that's the plan", she says. Sonic rolls on his side, "Everything will work out Sal, it always does", he says. "Almost always", Sally replies. The two stay quiet for a long moment before Sonic grabs Sally's hand.

"Why didn't it work out Sal", Sonic asks. Sally takes a deep breath, "I want stability and you want change", she says, "Ironically I am the one who changed and you just stay the same". The two laugh for a moment, "Sometimes I remember all the plans we had for the future as kids", Sally says. Sonic stands up and places his arm over his chest, "You wanted me to be your knight in shining armor", he says. Sally stands up and places her hands on her hips, "You wanted to be a knight, I wanted you to be my prince". Sonic assumes a sword stance and waves his finger around, "Knight are cooler, they get to fight dragons and save princesses". Sally shakes her head, "But the prince gets to marry the princess". Sonic shrugs, "I'd rather be the knight to be honest".

The two begin to pace along the side of the car, eventually stopping their small talk and staring at each other. Sonic's hands reach out and grab Sally's as their foreheads touch together. The two stand in silence before returning to Sally's car for the night. Amy's face is bright red with a typhoon of emotions.

"Sonic is so close to that girl"

"I wish I could hold him that way"

"They look kinda cute together"

"Sally looks so pretty"

Amy places her pillow over her had and screams into it, "Don't root for the competition you idiot". Amy uncovers her head and tries to not think about it, but the thoughts fill her head as she enters a restless night of tossing and turning.

* * *

 **YAAAAAAWN**

Amy covers her mouth as she yawns loudly and rubs her eyes. "Trouble sleeping", Shadow asks. Amy gives him a tired stare and nods before looking at her watch.

 **1545**

Amy stretches her arms while sitting back along the railway in the center of town. "Sonic is quite the diplomat", Shadow says, "I didn't expect Sally to be so agreeable to our change of plans after yesterday". Amy frowns and tries to put the thoughts out of her head once again. But before long, a large vehicle slowly cruises under the arch before stopping. Two large metal gates close, locking the vehicle inside. "Showtime", Shadow says as electricity crackles along his arm.

Guards begin pouring from all over the city towards the arch, drawing their blades in anticipation. Suddenly all of the guards begin convulsing and fall to the ground, sparks flying outwards from the railroad tracks to their blades. Shadow dashes by the track, "Easier than expected", he says. Amy follows closely behind brandishing her hammer and scouting for any left over guards. At the arch, Sonic and Sally stand outside of the vehicle, the doors open and the driver cowering in the corner. A large bird man exits with his feathers up in a surrendering position. Sally grabs the man roughly and forces him to the ground before cuffing him and then tying his arms. Sonic looks at the others and gives a big thumbs up- **BANG!**

A loud noise pierces through the commotion as Sally falls over the bird man's body, a puddle of red forming under her. Sonic's pupils narrow as he runs to her **BANG**! A bullet whizzes by Sonic's head before he sends a wave of wind to displace the incoming shots. Shadow and Amy turn to see Kukku standing outside of the gate on the opposite side. Kukku snarls wickedly, "I can't believe you would fall for this after three years of pestering me". Kukku begins to reload before hearing the loud bang of Sonic smashing into the gate to get at him. "Oh yes, trapped yourself here trying to catch me, that's karma", Kukku laughs as he loads the final bullet in his revolver. Spinning the chamber, he points the gun back at Sonic and takes three shots. Sonic dodges swiftly before Kukku aims again at Sally.

Sonic dashes to block the bullet, but it grazes his hand as he jumps in front of Sally. "Sonic", Sally sputters, "just get him…don't worry about…me". The puddle begins to become a pool underneath Sally as the false Kukku is drenched in blood. Sonic stands in front of Sally, creating a small barrier of wind as Kukku takes aim. Kukku turns and shoots to his left, hitting Antoine in the leg and crumpling him to the ground. "Sneaking up won't work on me, you see I'm quite perceptive after being attacked nonstop for THREE YEARS"!, Kukku yells. Kukku approaches Antoine and aims at his head, "Don't tell me you didn't see this coming", he says.

 **BANG BANG CLANG**

The bullet bounced off the wall after being deflected by Bunnie's metal arm. Bunnie gasps and grabs her side, "Sorry sug, I didn't get the first one in time", she says as she collapses onto Antoine. Kukku groans loudly and reloads once more, "It should be one bullet per person, but you cockroaches are too stubborn to die". Kukku turns to Sonic and then back to Bunnie, "Ennie meenie miney…", he taunts. As he turns back to Bunnie, he shoots to the side once more. Kukku smiles, "What did I just tell you about surprises you little…". Amy stands with her arms at her side, glaring at Kukku as the ground beneath her cracks with every step. Kukku laughs, "It's been a long day, but I won't miss this time", he says while lifting his revolver.

 **BANG** the revolver slams into the ground and begins to crumple under the intense force along with Kukku. Before he can even yell, Amy walks closer and the force intensifies around Kukku, now unable to even stand under the pressure, he assumes a bowing position. "H-how could this", Amy continues to watch him scramble for his gun, which she picks up easily and disassembles. Kukku lifts his head enough to see a bullet hole behind Amy, the first bullet had plunge into the earth before it even got close to its target. Amy looks down at the immobilized man and drops his revolver on him, slamming him into the ground flat on his stomach. Kukku gasps for air before collapsing entirely on the ground.

Amy lets up her gravitational field and wraps rope around Kukko's wrists as tightly as she can. Shadow begins to patch Antoine, "I feel there is something about bringing a sword to a gunfight", Antoine says. Shadow smiles and begins to stabilize Bunnie with medical tape. Amy rushes towards the gate and throws Sonic a first aid kit, to which Sonic grabs and quickly turns to Sally. As Sonic turns around, he sees Sally struggling and being held by the false Kukku. "All that blood made those bindings nice and slippery", he says as he wiggles his feathers. Licking off a bit of the blood, Pseudo Kukko pulls out a knife and points it at Sally's neck. "Now you're going to wait right here for the guards to take you in or she's going to lose a lot more blood", PK taunts with a laugh.

Sonic grits his teeth and watches as the knife taps Sally's neck, her face twitching with pain. Sally looks into Sonic's eyes and tries to mouth something before her arms begin to dangle loosely. Sonic begins walking towards the two with an empty look on his face. "Didn't you just hear what I said", PK says poking Sally's neck again, but this time there is no response. Sonic continues walking towards PK, "You just lost your ticket out of here", Sonic says with his fists trembling. PK loosens his grip and begins to panic, "Wait, there's no way she's dead yet", but as his hand approaches Sally's neck, he feels an intense pulse.

Sally slams her elbow into PK's ribs and flips him over to the ground before twisting his wrist. The knife falls, but PK catches it in his off hand and swipes at Sally's ankle. The knife cut is shallow and Sally elbow drops PKs face before grabbing his functioning wrist. The knife begins to slowly come down on Sally before Sonic's hand grips PK's wrist and lifts him off the ground. With an intense toss, PK is launched into the wall and pinned by a burst of air until his head crashes against the iron gate, his body remains motionless.

Sonic leans over Sally and starts to open the first aid kit, "We still got it, Sal", Sonic says as he begins lifting her shirt, but then pauses. Sally continues lifting up the shirt to the wound, "Nothing you haven't seen before", she says as Sonic blushes and continues to apply gauze to her wound. Amy looks at Sonic tending to Sally and begins to smile, "Sally, how are you doing", Amy asks. Sally gives a thumbs up, "Terrible", she says with a smile. Sonic and Amy begin to chuckle at the first sincere smile Sally has had since Amy had met her. The driver shuffles towards the gate and bows to Amy, "Please don't kill me, I was just doing my job". Amy chuckles, "Relax, you are free to go", she says. The man looks up and Amy recognizes him as the driver that delivered her to the academy. The man looks up at her and laughs nervously, "Small world, huh", he says.

Sally begins to stumble towards her PDA and presses a few buttons, "Nicole how is the override going", she asks. A voice responds on the PDA, "It shouldn't be more than 2 minutes", Nicole says. Shadow and Antoine grab Kukku and begin carrying him, "We'll bring him to the transport, you two can wait until that gate opens", Shadow says. Amy nods and turns to Sonic covering up Sally before attempting to move her. Sally's legs are shaky and her hand rushes to her head, dizzy from the blood loss. The two stumble towards the gate where Amy reaches through to hold up Sally while Sonic looks at PK. Sally leans into the gate, staring into Amy's eyes, she begins to tear up, "Thank you so much", she says. Amy begins to tear up at the sight and shakes her head, "Anytime", she replies.

Sally's tears fall to the ground as she collapses, Amy slowly lets her drift to the ground before examining her wrapping, soaked in blood. Amy looks at Bunnie, "She's going to need medical attention, she's lost so much blood", Amy says. Bunnie runs her metal hand through Sally's hair, "We've got her covered", she says, "No way we would lose her after all that mess". Amy holds onto Sally's hand, feeling her pulse steady, but weak. The gate shakes a rumbles as the iron bars lift up and Bunnie lifts Sally onto her back. Sonic gets up, leaving PK bound twice as well this time with no chance of escape.

The four begin to head to the outskirts of the city before Rotor pulls up in a van. Sally is loaded into the back as Bunnie takes the passenger seat. Sonic sits in the back with Sally while Amy walks around to the back seat. The ride home is peacefully silent as everyone rubs their aches and pains away. Back at the train yard, Antoine has a stretcher prepared with a blood-bag hanging for Sally. Antoine salutes, "Kukku has been detained in rail car 35", he says. "Great work, darlin", Bunnie says, giving Antoine a kiss on the cheek. The group returns to the train and spends the day eating the remainder of their feast, taking turns guarding the rail cars.

That night, Sally wanders out holding her IV stand, staggering towards the exit. "Hey you need to get some rest", a voice says from behind her. "Hey, Amy", Sally replies, Amy gives Sally a stern look while tapping her foot. Sally pats the space next to her, motioning for Amy to join her in stargazing. Amy smiles and sits next to her as she shuffles her cards. "It took me two years before I could even leave a scratch on him", Sally says, "And you shut him down so bad he couldn't lay a hand on you". Amy blushes, "Aww everyone keeps complimenting me today", Amy says, "But really you had a pretty flexible plan, Antoine and Bunnie got the extra guards that were keeping watch for the real Kukko". "And Shadow locked down the rest", Sally says. Sally leans back and looks at Amy, "Sonic is lucky to have you". Amy covers her face and turns away, "ItsnotlikethatyouknowheandIarejustfriends-", she sputters out before Sally laughs.

"I mean he's lucky to have you on his team, Amy", Sally says turning to the stars. The star filled sky illuminates the train yard casting a serene lighting over the two girls. Sally closes her eyes and lies on her back, "You have this type of personality that reminds me so much of him", Sally says, "You're so strong, but you only use your power to help others, I want to be like that one day", Sally says with a smile. Amy smiles and lies back as well, "I like how you can just openly talk about your feelings like that", Amy says, "Maybe then he'll-", Amy stops herself. "I'm sure he will come around one day", Sally replies. Amy jumps up and turns to Sally, "WHAT WAIT WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT", Amy asks. Sally opens one eye, "Oh were you not interested in, Sonic", Sally teases, "Maybe you are interested in the other guy you hang out with".

"SAAAAAALLLLY", Amy groans as she rubs her cheeks in embarrassment. Sally chuckles, "Just do me a favor and take care of him for me", "He's just so reckless, he doesn't realize how much he makes everyone worry". Amy sits quietly before Sally stands up and begins limping back to her train car, "Goodnight, Amy". "Night, Sally", Amy replies watching the sky and catching a shooting star. Amy claps her hands together and makes a wish silently under the night sky

The next morning, as they reach the port, the town is suddenly more active with people walking down the beach and children running outside and playing. Bunnie and Antoine both wave goodbye to Sonic and Amy while Rotor shakes Shadow's hand. Sally stands against the railing with her hand holding her side before approaching Sonic. "It's been nice seeing you, Sonic", Sally says as Sonic leans in for a hug. Sally lightly hugs him back, "Not too hard, I still ache", Sally says as Sonic backs up and walks onto the ship. Sally waves at Amy, "Hey Amy," she yells. Amy's ears perk up, "You have to be persistent", Sally yells.

Amy smiles and waves back before running onto the departing ship. The breeze flows through Amy's quills once more as the ship sets sail for home with Sonic and Shadow.

* * *

 **Next Episode Preview**

Amy's time at home doesn't last for long because her next mission has her paired up with Silver and Blaze in trip to the neighboring academy, Station Square. Before that, Amy tries to get on better terms with the pair before they head out, but it's going to be a big adjustment to go out without Sonic or Shadow. Inside the academy the trio attempts to unravel the secrets behind the beast they found on that fateful night.

Some answers bring only more questions


	6. Chapter 6: Outfoxed

The grass and trees raced by as the train began to pick up speed.

"Hey, Pops", Amy says, her face glued to the window. Marsh's eyes remain closed as he turns to Amy, "Hmm?", he grunts. After a moment of hesitation, Amy speaks, "Trains are cool". "Yup", Marsh grunts and shifts back to his resting position.

Familiar footsteps approach as Alis walks closer to the groups cabin. "Hey Amy, lets stretch our legs for a bit", she says. Amy peels her face off the glass and turns to Alis, "Is Pops coming", she asks. A loud snore answers.

The sunset's orange light paints the train's interior along the train cars. A small gift shop catches Alis' eyes as she stops to browse the various knick knacks around. Alis pulls out some money and turns back to Amy, "Oh these are fun", Alis says, "have you ever used tarot cards before". Amy tilts her head, "I know how to play go fish…". Alis laughs and brings her back to the cabin.

The burning horizon begins to dim, welcoming the blanket of night. Alis begins to shuffle the cards and arrange them flatly on the table. Marsh's snoring muffles the clacking of train wheels as Amy watches the cards. Alis flips a few until only nine remain on the table, "Go ahead and pick one", she says. Amy watches carefully before reaching her hand out to choose one…

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **Outfoxed**

The elevator slowly descends from the dorms to the ground floor. The lights begin to dim, signifying the change from late night to early morning as tired pink hedgehog struggles to keep herself awake. Amy slaps her cheeks and focuses on the floor number decreasing ever so slowly.

"Less than a week later, and it's back into the oven", Amy says. The elevator dings twice before the doors open to the central stair case. Amy dashes from the stairs to the cafeteria to meet her comrades for the next mission. The aroma of coffee fills the cafe while the few students that remain are quietly sitting at their tables. Some listen to music or talk to their friends, but the overall mood is completely muted from the hustle and bustle of the morning crew. Amy's eyes scan the tables until she feels a slight tug against her chin turning her to the side. Amy's face is directed towards a booth in the back, Silver sits coated with his sea foam aura, one hand down and another towards Amy. Silver's aura relents as he smiles and waves Amy over to the dimly lit section. Silver slides over to give Amy some space as Blaze comes into her view, reading a book while sipping some coffee.

"Long time no see, Ms. Amy", Silver says as Amy takes a seat. Blaze puts her book down, "How are you faring this morning", she asks. Amy yawns and nods before returning her focus to Blaze. Silver smiles, "The early mornings may be a bit brutal on someone with so many night missions". Amy rubs her eyes, "I should be good after the caffeine kicks in", she says. Blaze closes her book and stands up, "Unfortunately we won't be able to debrief here, we will have to get to the train first", Blaze says. "We're crossing the ocean by train?", Amy asks.

"ACHOO!", the early morning air sends chills down Amy's body. Blaze and Silver stand together as the train arrives, the loud whistle piercing the quiet morning. A cloud of steam rolls throughout the station as people begin the board the large locomotive. Once inside, Amy pulls a blanket off the luggage compartment and wraps herself up to stop her shivering. Silver fiddles with the cabin TV until he comes up to a movie selection. Blaze closes the cabin door and places her coffee on the table, "This mission should be a nice change of pace for you", she says. No projections or transmission are necessary, Blaze places a single sheet in front of Amy and begins the brief.

"A chaos emerald has to be moved from Central City to Miracle Academy", Blaze continues, "While awaiting the emerald, we will receive a report on the analysis of the creature we fought last month". Amy scratches her head, "That seems kinda heavy for just the three of us", she says. "Large teams are more suspicious", Blaze says, "We can avoid drawing any unwanted attention and walk freely about the city". Silver turns away from the screen, "That means we will have three emeralds at the academy, max capacity". Amy turns to Silver, "I forgot about that rule", she says, "Why is there a limit on how many one academy can have", she asks. "It's seen as an act of war to horde such powerful things", Blaze says, "Although they just appear to be tremendous power sources".

"I've heard that they were used to power a super weapon", Silver chimes. Blaze sighs, "That's just ridiculous", she says, " Nothing could harness the power of three emeralds let alone all seven". Silver stands up and places his hands on the table, "There is definitely a weapon that was being developed to utilize all seven", he says. Blaze slaps her palm to her forehead and says, "No more conspiracy theories". Silver turns to Amy, " It could be true, right?", Silver asks. Amy nods while Blaze takes a sip of her coffee, "It's hard to imagine no one drafted a plan to utilize all seven emeralds". Silver leans in, "One day we may see something powered with all the emeralds, like a city or a spaceship".

As the train approaches the ocean, the track dips into a transparent tunnel that goes under the water. Amy's face is glued to the window as fish swim past the tunnel. Silver begins to snore before his movie has finished and Blaze stretches her legs from the long trip. Blaze stretches her shoulders, "Hey Amy", she calls, "What are those cards that you keep with you". Amy looks back and points to her deck, "Tarot cards", she says. Blaze picks up the deck, "Ah destiny and future stuff", she says while looking through the deck. Amy sits down and pats the table, "Want me to read your fortune", she asks. Blaze hesitates and then sits across from Amy as the cards are shuffled and placed face down on the table. Blaze reaches her hand out and flips a card.

 **Temperance**

"Oh that one means you are becoming balanced or patient, take the middle path and avoid extremes", Amy says. Blaze looks at the card, "Hmm, interesting", she says before a loud voice chimes in, "Oh Oh read mine!", Silver says. Amy takes the cards and reshuffles them before placing them down on the table. Blaze leans in, "You like this stuff that much, Silver", she asks. Silver smiles back, "There's something cool about knowing the future", he replies. Silver thinks for a moment before grabbing a card.

 **Magician**

"It represents power and skill. Don't hold back, use your abilities to the fullest", Amy says. Silver smiles and lifts the table with his power, Blaze places her hand on the table and forces it back down. Amy gathers the cards again, "I think most readers use spreads and different reading techniques, but mom taught me the single card method", she says. Amy places her cards back in her bag as an announcement sounds on the intercom.

 _Attention all passengers. Attention all passengers. We are now approaching Central City. Please return to your cabins and remain seated until the train has come to a full stop_

The announcement repeats as the group gathers their belongings and slide open the door. The people pour out of the train into the station. As the three reach the sunlight, the loud ambiance of city life reaches their ears. The quick bustling town filled with cars and jets soaring overhead overwhelms the senses as every street corner seems to speak in unison. The walk to their transport is short and the three depart for Central City police station.

* * *

A towering complex of stone and steel casts a shadow on the group as they approach it's doors.

"This place is a fortress", Silver says as the three stop near the entrance. Blaze looks at her communicator, "No signal out here". The station's doors slowly open as two guards stand by opposing sides. A wolf man with silver fur walks out and salutes, "Madame Blaze", he inquires. Blaze nods as guards approach the trio and take their belongings. "I will escort you to the chief", the man says. Through the front lobby and beyond the secretary's desk, the cubicles of fellow officers lie empty and papers litter the floor. Amy looks around, "Where is everybody", she asks. The wolf turns back, "Crisis downtown, every officer was dispatched". Amy turns her eyes forward as they approach the large armored room in the back.

A tall, thin weasel man sits behind the desk, his feet rest on the topside as he watches a video on his laptop. He sees the team enter and jolts upward, revealing his black striped purple suit and yellow tie. "Hey-o friends", the man says as he reaches his hand towards Silver, "You must be the leader", he says. Blaze furrows her brow and steps towards him, "That would be me, sir", she says. The man rubs his head, "Oh yeah, my mistake".

Amy's hair starts to stand up as she looks around, the two guards stand tall in their advanced armors silently watching. Amy looks around the office an notices the assortment of awards thrown on the ground. The chief walks towards the door, "Well lets give you that emerald", he says as the guards escort him towards the basement. Blaze places her hand on Amy's shoulder, "I've noticed", she says. The weasel turns with a hand in his coat, Blaze smiles and touches Amy's headband, "I noticed your hair is looking nice today". Amy replies with a nod and thinks, _(Something is very wrong here)_. The chief exhales and pulls his hand out before turning to the hallway. The long hallway below leads to a large area, once again no officers stand, only armored guards.

The Lights hum above the hallway as Amy's eyes dart from side to side, _(We're being led so low into the station, maybe Blaze and Silver are already planning something?)._ Amy coughs a bit and stops, "Excuse me, where is the restroom", Amy asks the guard. The chief stops and flexes his thumb towards the split in the hall, "Turd room on the right", he says with a grin. Blaze walks forward, "I need to be excused as well", she says as she rolls her eyes. The chief turns to Silver, "Women, am I right", he says as his elbow nudges Silver. Silver sends a weak smile and locks eyes with Blaze before waiting in the hall.

As Amy and Blaze enter the room, Blaze opens every stall door and inspects every corner of the room. Amy stands still for a moment before looking to make sure no one comes in behind them. Blaze runs her hand under the sink and then pulls Amy to the large stall at the end. Amy begins to open her mouth before Blaze covers it, "We know, and we will deal with it when the time is right", she says. Amy nods and breathes out slowly, "So we're walking into a trap". Blaze nods, "Once we walked in, there was no way out", she says, "But we need info on the emerald and the officers". Amy and Blaze exit the restroom and regroup with Silver. The three walk towards the final stretch of halls, coming face to face with the vault that holds the chaos emerald.

The vault door begins to whir and wind as the multiple mechanisms unlock. The door slowly opens to reveal a room full of people chained and shackled together. Electricity surges though the three as guards prod them with their weapons, "End of the line, twerps", the chief says. The guards skid back several feet as Silver begins to glow with telekinetic energies. The chief runs down the hall before being dragged back towards the vault by Silver's power. The guards begin to swing their weapons wildly at the trio, but a wall of flame halts their advance. Amy turn to the people in the vault and begins to unbind them. A key rattles on the floor behind Amy, Blaze gives a thumbs up and turns around to throw several bolts of fire down the hall.

The manacles clack and crash to the ground as each hostage is freed, several are weak and some don't have the energy to rise. Amy looks at the oldest of them, helping him up as he looks through his thick eyebrows, "Thanks, soldier", the old gray lion says. "You're the chief", Amy asks as the real chief begins to stumble out the vault, "Chief Mayne, that's me", he responds. Scorch marks cover the hall as more guard bodies begin to pile at the opposite end. Silver holds the weasel while using his free hand to direct a slew of electric spears down the hall. As the last of the officers shamble out of the vault, Mayne grabs the conman by the scruff of his shirt, "C-C'mon, Chief", the weasel pleads before being thrown into the vault, the door locking behind him. Mayne, turns to Amy, "We'll deal with him later", he says before picking up an electric spear. Upstairs, guards begin to retreat as Blaze blasts through the halls, stopping their every advance and melting though the locked doors and catching the loose papers on fire. Silver quickly follows behind, throwing the unhinged doors down the hall and barricading the forks around corners. Blaze snaps the flames away, "We need to get outside so we can report to the academy", she says as a slender red figure emerges from the main doors.

Guards begin to pour in from the front door as Blaze reignites her palms and stares down the central figure. The fox begins walking forward, her black coat and pants shine in the sunlight, creating a shining silhouette around her. Amy catches up and notices the guard armor, "Those are the guys from Knothole", she says to Silver. The vixen removes her sunglasses and looks at Blaze with a grin, "Here, Kitty Kitty", she taunts before a sudden feeling of atrophy washes over the trio. Blaze's flames spark and flitter before fizzling out into puffs of smoke, "What is…", Blaze says as the lady rushes her and swipes just shy of her chin. Blaze dodges back and takes a swing, but comes up empty handed as the fiendish fox leaps back and snaps her fingers.

Blaze slowly backs up behind the main door frame before a large desk is pushed in between her and the guards. Several officers stand beside her, spears in hand, ready to push back the opposing force. Blaze focuses her mind and once again sparks plumes from her hands before fizzling out. Silver walks behind her with two spears, "Our abilities are being jammed", he says as he tosses a spear to Blaze. Weapon in hand, Blaze readies herself and begins to jab at the guards climbing through the barricade. The desk begins to fracture as the guards charge in unison into the front lobby of the station. Officers charge and stop the bulk of the force from storming the station, but the guards retaliate and force their way through.

Mayne runs forward and disarms an officer, grasping the blade for himself. "The old man is pretty tough", Silver says before swinging forward. The old lion swings his new blade powerfully, shattering the armor of any foe that approaches him. Blaze and Silver stay side by side, each one covering the vulnerable side of the other. The flurry of swipes stands strong as the guards begin to concentrate all of their efforts on the two, causing them to slowly move back. Amy raises a spear and quickly swipes at a nearby guard, only to have the spear launch from her hands. An officer tackles her foe to the ground as Amy grabs the spear again, "I didn't realize they were so light", Amy says as she grips the handle and swings more carefully. The guards begin pinning officers down, as the vixen dashes through their lines and strikes the chief with her fist. The old man gasps and then headbutts at the fox before she slides between his legs. The old man turns, but his body is flipped and he slams into the ground. The vixen turns to Blaze and Silver, "Ok kids, enough playing around", she says, putting on her sunglasses.

The guards launch a small grenade at the duo, soon a bright flash fills the room. A loud ringing fills the air before Amy feels an intense pressure in her stomach, the vixen's fist firmly planted in her. Amy gasps and coughs, the pain radiating to her sides and her vision starting to blur. Blaze and Silver finally fall to the ground after the guards dogpile them. The vixen removes her sunglasses again and bends down to Amy, grabbing her quills and lifting her head. "You're the rookie, but I heard you were pretty dangerous", she says before letting go of Amy's quills. Amy shakily stands up and braces herself for the worst. The vixen laughs, "You're lucky I have a thing for breaking rookies", she says before swinging at Amy.

 _(I should be in shock, but my body feels so light),_ Amy thinks as she dodges backwards. Amy's dodge launches her backwards close to the wall. The vixen pursues as Amy effortlessly dodges past her punches, _(I'm moving so quickly, with such little effort, maybe I've gotten stronger). "_ You're fast", the vixen says, "But no one in this life or the next is faster than Fiona Fox". Amy charges forward and stops short of the vixen's swipe before they lock eyes and swing.

Amy's fist connects instantaneously, _(I barely felt that, maybe my punches are weak without my powers)._ Amy pulls her hand back and prepares for a follow up, just as the vixen's eyes glaze over and her body collapses. Drool pools at Fiona's face while Amy stands in surprise. A group of officers manage to free Blaze while pushing towards the chief. The guards swarm Amy as she is assaulted on all sides, soon succumbing to intense strikes on the back of her head before a decisive blow catches her right eye. Amy grasps her eye, feeling the weight of the soldiers piling her and shackling her hands as the world turns dark.

* * *

 _Amy…_

 _Amy…_

 _It's time to get up, Amy_

Amy rubs her eyes and scoots to the side of the bed, her legs dangling over the edge. A shifting shadow looks at her, "It's time for breakfast, Amy", it smell of pancakes fill the air as Amy walks to the door frame. Amy stands next to the frame where several marks have been made, "I think I got a bit taller", she says. With a grin she races to the kitchen to grab her breakfast. A shadowy figure sits at the table, "How many pancakes can you eat". Amy nods, "I'll take two". The figure morphs into a larger shape and glides towards the stove, a plate with two pancakes is placed in front of her. Amy reaches for her fork, but she can't seem to see it. She can't see anything on her right side, her legs are suddenly so heavy she can't move.

The shadowy form lingers over Amy on all sides, "I don't think I feel so good", she says as her breathing becomes more intense and her head begins to pound. "We'll be back soon", the shadow replies. "It just feels so heavy, and I…can't…breathe", Amy begins to slow down and grasp her chest.

 _Am I gonna die?_

 **"NO!, I WON'T LET YOU GO THIS TIME!"**

Amy looks up to see Shadow reaching his arm out to her, Amy tries to reach out, but she can't feel her arms.

 **"Hey, lets grab the end of this song"**

Sonic reaches his hand out to Amy, but her arms just won't reach either of them.

Amy yells out to them and then…

* * *

"Piss off", a familiar voice hisses. The world consists of darkness, rattling, and a light ringing noise in her right ear. Amy begins to lift her head and sees four small blue walls, Silver sleeping and Blaze staring back at her. Her arms are bound behind her and her right eye cannot seem to open, her uniform has several scratches and cuts from the siege at the station. Blaze looks at Amy and scoots closer, "I'm sorry I didn't account for this", Blaze whispers as Amy's eye starts to focus as she looks around.

"Where are we", Amy asks. Blaze looks around, "The back of some vehicle". Amy looks and sees Fiona's ears in the passenger side, a bag of ice being held to her head. "Amy, I'm so sorry this happened", Blaze repeats. Amy shakes her head, "It's not your fault", she says, "Nobody could have guessed this would happen". Amy looks at Blaze and then grimaces, "My right eye is killing me". Blaze moves closer and takes a look, "It's still in there, but it's very swollen right now", she says. The truck stops abruptly and the trio shifts to the wall.

The back doors open with two guards and Fiona standing together at the exit. Fiona reaches into the back and grabs Amy by the quills, dragging her out to the sidewalk, Amy looks around and sees bright lights flashing along with loud music and the strong smell of wine before her head is covered with a bag and the world goes darker. Through the bag, Amy could still see the lights and hear the clacking of footsteps around her. Soon Amy feels her stomach turn as she rapidly ascends in what feels like an elevator. Amy falls over when she is pushed onto the cold floor and her bag is removed.

A woman sits before her, atop a large red and gold throne. The woman wears a large elegant blue dress and a golden mask covers her face, surrounded by her golden hair. Fiona snaps and holds her hand out, "Two hedgehogs and a girl", she says. The woman sighs and leans her face into one of her hands, "You always disappoint me", the woman says. Fiona steps past Amy and grits her teeth, "I did everything you wanted", she yells, "how are you still not satisfied". "The black and blue hedgehogs were the ones I wanted", she says, "you only brought me the girl, and for that, I am very disappointed in you". Fiona clenches her fists and charges the woman in blue, only for a split second does Fiona stay in air before being launched back by a large red creature with a swirling purple aura, a black head and horns . The creature crosses his arms, "Know your place, worm". Fiona struggles to get up and looks at Amy, "Tch", she scoffs before turning around and leaving the room.

Amy scans the room and doesn't see Blaze or Silver around. The woman approaches Amy before releasing her from her bonds. Amy looks at the creature in the corner, "That aura", she says. Amy slowly stands up as the woman looks down at her, the golden mask reflecting Amy's beat up face. The woman leans down brushing her hand over Amy's eye, "Can you sing", the lady asks. Amy looks into the mask, "No", she replies. The lady stands up and calls the red creature over. "Well that won't do", the lady says as a shadow is cast over Amy. "If you can't sing…"

 ** _"How will they ever find you"_**

 **Next Chapter Preview**

 _"Something is pulling me"_

 _"I feel the gravity"_

 _"Of it all"_


	7. Chapter 7 Cage of the Body

"The Death Arcana", Alis says.

Amy puts her hands over her head, "Does that mean I'm gonna d-die", she asks shakily.

Alis smiles and places her hand on Amy's head, "Not at all", she says, "It means the end of one thing and the beginning of another".

Amy stares at the card intensely, the skull staring into the distance, a chill crawls down her spine.

The door opens with a gust of wind following soon after. Marsh walks through the door and places his hands on his lower back. After leaning back, a muffled crack resonates through the room and Marsh's shoulders slump down. Amy runs up to him and leaps into his arms as he smiles and twirls her around. "Did you find anyone today", Alis asks.

Marsh frowns and then looks at Amy, "No one is looking at the moment", he says.

Amy smiles and twirls herself, "That's fine, I like hanging out with you more", she says.

Marsh fidgets with his hands, "Well I was thinking about…"

Alis walks towards him, "What are you thinking", Alis asks

Marsh looks at Amy and fidgets, "Well maybe I could…"

Alis turns, "You can't even take care of yourself"

Marsh rubs the back of his head, "Maybe, but I can't just…"

Alis puts a finger over his mouth, "So once again I guess I'll have to have your back because you're getting in way over your head".

Marsh smiles and holds her hand, "…Thanks".

Amy looks up at the two holding hands before Marsh turns to her, "Amy, how would you like it if we…"

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Cage of the Body, Cage of the Heart**

With every gulp, the cold metal of her collar chills her neck. Amy fidgets with the ring, pulling and thrashing to get it off, but to no avail. _(I'm so powerless),_ Amy thinks as the rattles the metal bars surrounding her. The oversized bird cage shakes and slides as Amy punches the bars with all of her might.

"You're gonna make this much noise after we gave you such a nice dress", the voice asks.

Amy turns to see the green creature with a single horn, the woman that put her here, Zeena. Amy simple glares at her and sits down in the cage, her new puffy black dress cushioning her seat. Zeena approaches Amy's cage and places her hand her Amy's chin, "Your eye looks better today, can you see out of it", she asks. "Yeah", Amy replies. The room was a deep red with red curtains, red carpet, and golden trim. In the middle of the red marble floor was Amy, trapped on the only island in a sea of lava. Zeena grabs a tray and places it in front of the cage, "Bon Appetite", she says before throwing a heavy red sheet on the cage.

Amy can barely see the tray dimly illuminated from inside the bars. She reaches through the bars and lifts the lid off the tray sending scents of fresh fruits, toast, scrambled eggs, and strawberry jam into the air. "This isn't how you feed prisoners", Amy says as she reaches her fork through the bars and begins eating. Amy grabs a sugar pack a places it into a pile next to her, "Three days", she says. It has been three days since she last saw the outside world. In that time she has been dressed in fancy clothes and fed fine food, but none of her questions had been answered with one exception. Blaze and Silver were no longer in this city, but she knew nothing of their safety or imprisonment. As the footsteps of Zeena become distant, Amy stands in the dark cage and focuses her energy towards the bottom. It lifts for a moment and glides about an inch before clacking back down. The collar around her neck beeps and glows red before returning to a soft blue light scheme.

The soft blue color of her collar shines in Amy's tired eyes. "If he were here", Amy whispers, "I wish he were here". "Everything comes so easily to him, he's smart, and strong, and fast, and cool, and...", a single tear falls onto her lap," and I might never see him again". Amy closes her eyes, trying to hold back tears before a voice inside shouts to her. "Thrust with your palm open!". Shadow's voice echoes through her head, " Use your whole body, and try to strike at an angle". Amy's heart begins beating faster as she remembers her his serious face turning to a blush, "And please remember to...put your clothes away...it's not proper to leave them laying about". Her hands clasp her mouth, cheeks puffing to hold back her laughter as she remembers Shadow's embarrassment. Amy stands up and flexes with bounding energy, "I'm done waiting around", she says with focused eyes and a clenched fist.

Amy rattles her cage once more, toppling it on its side. The sheet slides off slightly allowing Amy to see around the room. Like a hamster in a wheel, she begins to roll the cage around the room, searching for anything that she could use. Amy rolls towards the curtains pulling one aside to see the outside world. Her stomach drops seeing the entire city of lights below, way down below. The city must have been at least forty stories down, much to far down for her to simply drop out. Looking at the glass, Amy sees herself for the first time in days. Eye a little swollen, but otherwise healing up from her fight. Her outfit was much more elaborate when she saw the entire ensemble, What seems to be a large black doll's dress with blue trim and lace, topped with a blue bow. Amy stared deeper into her reflection and sees someone move behind her.

"That cage doesn't just keep you in, sweetheart", Fiona says while spinning a large set of keys around her finger. Fiona takes out a remote and presses a large button on the center. Suddenly the window begins to open, the wind blowing on Amy face as she rolls away from the opening. "I've got 10 minutes of playtime with you", Fiona taunts, "No one else on this floor but you and me for 10 minutes".

 **BAM**

Fiona's fist rests against the bars, "It keeps all the bad things in the world out". Fiona begins walking towards the food tray, "Getting chewed out was almost worth getting to see you crawl like this". Fiona picks up the thermos of liquid and walks back to the cage, "Almost". Fiona open the top and pours the liquid onto Amy's dress, "Whoops", she says as she shakes the last of it on Amy's face. Fiona's face grins widely as she drops the thermos and rolls Amy's cage across the room. Fiona watches Amy scramble to stop the rolling and laughs as she approaches. Fiona places her leg forward to stop the cage. Amy grips Fiona's ankle before a swift claw rips at her hand, "Don't. TOUCH. **ME.",** Fiona growls before kicking the cage. Amy's cage rolls over her food tray before stabilizing, Fiona approaches the cage and throws a punch through the bars. Amy shifts but is hit on the cheek before her hair gets grabbed.

Fiona glares at Amy's wincing face and slams her into the bars twice before her own arm is gripped and the bars fill her vision. The sound of Fiona's face meeting the bars reverberates throughout the room as she recoils and holds her face. " **GRRRRAAAH"** , Fiona yells, brandishing a short sword, similar to the ones used by her guards. The blade thrusts through the bars, nicking Amy and tearing her dress. Amy slides and shifts, avoiding a direct stab or slash while Fiona becomes increasingly frantic. The cage's size allows Amy to shift from one side to the next while Fiona climbs and circle around to stab, "Let's see you stop this", she growls as she covers the cage with the sheet, submerging Amy in darkness. Amy tries to follow the sound of Fiona before hearing her laugh from above.

A slit of light forms in the sheet as Fiona begins stabbing slowly from the bottom of the cage towards the top. Amy crams into the opposite side as far as she can go as the knife stabs begin to advance towards her.

Stab, Stab, Stab… **GLUCH**

 **"AUGH"** , Amy cries as Fiona feels resistance against her blade. Fiona laughs and twists the blade harshly before pulling it up. A red viscous juice drips downward as Fiona licks her blade, "This tastes incredible", she moans. Fiona moves the sheets to see Amy gripping her chest as red soaks her gloves,"You really are a sweet thing, right to your co-", she says as her arm is gripped and her jaw meets the bars at terminal velocity. The sword flings into the air from the impact, landing across the room. Fiona's eyes focus as she see a metal tray with a hole in Amy's other hand with jelly smeared on it. Amy grips her against the cage and begins to roll over. Unable to pull away, Amy rolls the cage onto Fiona and swiftly strikes pinned opponent in her jaw, knocking her head against the floor. Fiona gasps and then stops moving, the only sound being shallow breathes.

"You've really got a glass jaw", Amy says while pulling off her keys. Six keys later, Amy rolls the cage and opens the door shambling slowly to the short sword in the corner. Amy straightens her self and wipes the strawberry jam off her gloves before running to the main door. Her heel catches on the tile and she trips, sliding towards the door. Amy throws the shoes off and places her ear to the door. "I don't hear anything yet", she says before dashing back to Fiona. Amy rolls the cage off and eyes her black boots, "Please be the same size as me", she says before removing both and trying them on. Foot odor aside, the boots are an OK fit and Amy quickly ties them before looking out the window. Amy looks at the vast city again, getting close enough for the wind to blow her skirt around.

Amy contemplates leaping, but the ring around her neck freezes her thoughts. Amy turns towards the hall and looks down to see an elevator, a restroom, and several unmarked rooms. Amy dashes towards the restroom and opens the door slowly. No voices can be heard from inside as Amy slowly enters and sees multiple showers and lockers inside. "So it's not a restroom", see says as she eyes the guard uniforms left upon the ground. Amy gulps and frowns as she picks up a discarded uniform, "It's all sweaty and gross", she says as she coughs a little.

Footsteps resonate in the room as a single guard enters. "Hey, slacker", he yells. A short guard quickly turns around and assumes a ready stance. The guard chuckles, "Heh, that's quite the stance you have", he says, "You watching those martial arts movies again". The short guard nods and eases her stance. "Hey we gotta get down town, we have those shades around the border again", the guard says. The short guard nods and stiffly walks out the door.

Amy breathes a sigh of relief as she walks down the halls in the guard uniform, tinted visor and even a high jacket to cover the collar. The main elevator arrives and Amy looks out the glass sides to see the city approaching below. On floor 4, a guard runs into the elevator, spilling his coffee on the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry, man", the guard says as he takes out napkins and tries to soak it up. "It's fine", Amy says on reflex, she covers her mouth immediately. The guard stares at her for a moment before standing up, "O-Oh I mean miss", he corrects, "We all kinda look the same in these outfits so it's hard to tell you know, but it's not like you look like a guy, unless you want to look like a guy, but I mean you look fine, **AH** and by fine I mean good like ok not like attractive **AHHHH** but I don't mean that you are unattractive because I can't really see what you look like unless you take your uniform off, butIdontwantyoutothinkIamaskingyoutotakeyouruniformoffbecausethatsaworkviolationandIrespectyousoevenifthatwasntaruleIwouldnt-".

Amy pats his shoulder, "Take a breath, man", she says as the elevator stops. As she walks through the lobby, Amy hears the soldier talking to himself, "Yes, I didn't even get nauseous that time".

Amy exits the tower doors and walks through the front garden. With her head clear and her eyes focused, Amy begins to walk the long path. Closer and closer towards freedom, almost out of reach of the guards. Amy holds her breath and walks forward to the sidewalk. All hairs stand at attention as a senior guard grabs her shoulder, "Hey kid", she commands. Amy slowly turns her head around, "If you go partying, don't come back with a hangover". Amy gives a shaky thumbs up and walks to the center of town.

* * *

 **Casino Night City**

Pedestrians tumble and laugh as they shuffle into the nearby buildings. Machines lit up the streets with flashing lights, loud sounds resonating into the distance. She didn't know the communication frequency by heart, she didn't know how to get money for travel or even where this place was on a map. Amy was free, but now she was lost and alone in a strange city. ( _I would love to change, but this outfit is the only thing keeping me hidden),_ Amy thinks while scanning the streets for ideas. "I probably have a tracking chip in this outfit, this collar, or even planted in my skin", she whispers, "I can't head home if there is a chance it would blow up when I get back". Amy fidgets with the collar for a bit, the light covered by her uniform dimly lights up her chest.

"Shock it off? Have to prevent my skin from burning"

"Tear it off? Too much force would collapse my throat"

"Abilities are impaired so I can't tear it off that way either"

 _(If this is a tracker, then I might need to get some distance from this city)._

Gambling parlors propagate the area with various lights and sounds flaring to the streets, blending into a electronic symphony over the laughter of drunken patrons. Through the congestion of the streets a voice calls to her, "Hey kiddo", a man calls to her. As she turns, a map is presented to Amy's hands, "Whatever you're looking for, we have it here". The small laminated sheet shows the floors dedicated to different machines and tables, "I recommend some blackjack, on the house" he says. Amy starts to walk away, but the man grabs her shoulder, "I think it would be in your best interest to play some black jack, miss", Amy grips his wrist in response before he leans in closer, "It might help you with your necklace issue". The man stares at himself through Amy's tinted visor, his hand comes free and she warily enters the casino floor.

"Howdy officer", the blue-green hedgehog lady stares at Amy and shuffles her cards, "This table is currently closed but I can play a practice match if you'd like". Two cards slide towards Amy, Jack and 4. "How about I teach you how to play this game", she says, "I'm not talking about the cards either". Amy taps the table and a card slides her way, "What does the collar do", the girl asks. Amy stays silent and looks at her cards before placing them down, "Why should I trust you", Amy asks. The girl sighs, "If I wanted you dead, arrested, or captured, I could do it at anytime", she brags, "I'm giving you the choice to scratch my back while I scratch yours". The dealer places a King and an Ace down, "I win, no matter what cards you have up your sleeve". Amy leaves her cards down and looks at the dealer, "It suppresses magic", she says as the dealer smiles wide. "Just what I'm looking for", the dealer says, "but I need you to play along for our next game". The girl leans in and whispers in Amy's ear.

 _30 minutes later_

A large mammoth man in a striped suit enters through the front door surrounded by several body guards. The servers surround him and present champagne, snacks, and cigars as the man makes his way to the table with a grin. The moment he sits, the other patrons rise out of their seats and move away as he turns and laughs, "Hey why don't you stay awhile, I need a new mansion HahA". The dealer girl says nothing as the man's expression deflates, "I'm gonna stop coming here if no one has the balls to bet against me". A woman in a green dress with a rabbit mask moves towards the table, "May I join you", she asks. The man pulls out the seat for her and pushes her to the table, "Such a gentleman", she responds. The game begins and the woman places a little over three thousand dollars for her opening bid. The man replies with a bid of his own. After the cards are dealt, a faint red glow emits from the woman's necklace before she plays her cards.

21

21

21

The man turns to the lady, "Three perfect hands in a row is quite the lucky streak", he says casually as he eyes his Ace and Queen. The woman smiles as her collar does not beep for this hand, "I fold". The man raises a brow and collects his winnings. As the game continues the woman rises, "May I be excused to powder my nose", the woman says, the man nods and leans to two of his guards as they trail the woman. Once in the restroom, the easily corner her and grab her arms, "H-hey!" she shouts before the two guards pull at her necklace violently before a third guard enters, "Hey man she's probably gotta rich dad so don't leave any damage". The two guards hold her down before a third comes and holds a loud whirring device behind her head. A loud clank echoes in the room before the guard holds her necklace triumphantly, "Let's see how good you do without this to help you".

The woman returns to the table, holding her neck as the mammoth man grins, "Parched, my dear"? She says nothing and plays her cards, losing several hands in a row as the pile of chips builds on the man's side. "For my final bet, I will give you a chance to win back all your earning and then some", the man slides his chips to the center, "But If you lose, you must leave with me tonight". The woman shivers and looks to the dealer, with a nod and a sigh she accepts. The collar beeps and glows red as the man reveals his hand, 20, the woman reveals her own

21

Two fists slam on the table as the cards are revealed, "This thing is rigged, It used to beep on winning hands not on losing ones". The girl takes her chips as the dealer approaches, "Sorry sir, this table is for people that have money". The man snaps as his guards surround the dealer, casino guards in turn surround them. "I spend money here every week and this is how I am treated", the dealer walks closer to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Seeing as the patron next to you was cheating, we will confiscate her winning and leave her to your care". The woman rises, "That wasn't part of the deal", she shouts as the dealer begins to scoop the chips into a bag. The dealer smiles and winks at her, "It's part of the game, dearie", the woman grabs her wrist. Guards grab for their weapons before the woman shouts, "Hey! This dealer was cheating", the woman looks towards the mammoth man and pulls cards from her sleeve, "I suspected as much!", he says. The dealer drops the bag and backs up, "Hey wait a minute", she starts as whispers of patrons fill the air.

"She cheated them out of their money"

"I thought this was a nice place"

"That pretty dirty to do that to a regular"

The dealer glares at the woman in green and tears her mask off, "THIS GIRL IS WANTED BY THE MILITARY FOR A HUGE REWARD", the dealer yells. Amy looks at the room and grabs the table tightly while focusing her mind and reducing its gravity. With a flip of the table, chips and cards fly through the air as patrons scramble to gather as many as they can while Amy dashes through the door and into the street. Guards begin the pour outwards towards her before she jumps into an open cafe window, running past the kitchen and out the back door. Footsteps begin to sound off in the distance as Amy runs up the fire escape and slides from the roof to the next building. The guards begin to follow her movements down below as she runs from roof to alley. "I feel so heavy", Amy sighs as she catches her breath behind a dumpster. The guards run by and begin to shine lights towards the rooftop before passing the hiding spot. With nose clenched and breath held, Amy scrambles into the adjacent alley towards the front of the city.

Amy tears her dress and ties it up to her waist to resemble a shorter skirt. Staying to the dimly lit alleys, she comes across the edge of city. Two large armored vehicles block the exit with a dozen guards watching by entrance. Another patrol pulls up on the side as they begin looking at the city borders, the city itself serving as a large searchlight. Amy ducks down and scans the outer barricade, being sandwiched between guards leaves very few options. "Waiting it out might be the best-", "I FOUND HER!", and officer interrupts as Amy dashes towards the barricade. Officers behind her close the distance before Amy meets the barricade, a vehicle swerves in front of her to halt her advance.

 _(This is stupid)_ Amy's hands straighten in front of her

 _(This is really stupid)_ Amy runs faster towards the vehicle and jumps forward

 _(THIS IS SO UNBELIEVABLY STUPIIIIIDD)_ Amy's inner voice screams at her before she slides hard on the ground into the side of the zero-g vehicle into the barricade. The guards scramble to avoid the impact as the van bounces off the sides before floating above the gate as Amy releases her hold, bringing the iron down on the entrance. Slipping between the two cars, Amy runs out past the entrance of the city towards the open road as several guards struggle to climb around the blockade. Amy turns to see the well lit road to freedom ahead of her as shadows begin mounting along the ground. "Jeez, my legs feel like they're going to give out any second now that all I have to do is run", she pants and breathes heavily as the shadows close in on her. The footsteps begin to increase in pace and the sounds of ragged breathes fill Amy's ears along with a piercing roar. The soldiers had stopped pursuit, something else was following her.

A large claw swipes into Amy's side, causing her to grip her wound and slow her pace before a shadow leaps past her body and turns in front of her. With the legs of a lizard, the arms of a lion, and the head of a shark, a smaller variation of the beast emits a dark malicious smog. Amy stops in her tracks and turns to see no other guards following her, only the intense light emitted from the city illuminating the surrounding area. "The last thing between me and freedom", Amy thinks, clinching her fist. The creature roars and pounces at Amy and pins her to the ground. Claws swipe at her head and teeth grasp her her throat as she uses her arms to charge energy into the creature before placing her foot under it's stomach. With a swift extension of the leg, the creature is punted high into the air, floating above the trees into the sky. "It won't last for long, but it gives me some time to get a bit of distance", she says, continuing along the road in a stumbling manner. The blood begins to soak into her side turning the green dress into a dark red and the white gloves into an equal maroon shade.

" **AUGH** ", Amy yelps as a claw opens up her back, causing her dress to droop below her shoulders. Amy falls over and rolls onto her back to see a second beast staring down at her as the first quickly descends from the sky, landing gracefully on the ground before approaching her. Amy focuses her mind on creating an intense field of gravity, but her muscles flinch and her side begins to seize in pain. "I can't stop here", she pants, "I want to live. I want to return home. I want to..."

 ** _I want to see him again_**

The beasts fly back, slamming against the road and continuing to roll several meters backwards. A white jacket flutters in the strong breeze blowing towards the beasts as they regain their footing. The wind howls seconds before the beast let out their own howls of pain from the intense impact to their bodies. A loud a typhoon pushes the beasts away into the darkness as the figure turns around to Amy. A silhouette enters the moonlight in front of Amy as she is gently picked up under her knees and back. She shakily manages to say, "I knew you would come for me..."

"You can always count on me, Ames"

* * *

 **Next Episode Preview**

Don't you remember me?

Wasn't I most precious to you?

Did you forget me because you found a new friend?

You would happen to care for him, would you?

 _Little Birdie_?


End file.
